Different House (Harry's Second Year)
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House.
1. July Threats

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing my last story. I hope that you like this one. It's going to be longer so I hope that you all enjoy it and let me know what you think.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 1: July Threats

Harry wasn't having a good summer. The Dursley's were angry that they had to allow Harry back in but Harry told them that if they didn't then he would report them to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Uncle Vernon's answer to that, lock up Hedwig.

"You can't get a hold of anyone if you don't have that owl flying around," he said, a glee in his voice.

Harry glared at him which earned a slap across the face. However, Harry wasn't fazed. He hadn't been sorted into Slytherin for nothing and what they didn't know was that Harry had the charm with him that would unlock anything, including Hedwig's cage. So that night he took out a sheet of parchment that he managed to hide under Hedwig's cage and write to Professor McGonagall.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I need you to get me out of here. The Dursley's got mad when I threatened them with the Ministry and they think that if they keep Hedwig locked away then they can get away with anything they want. They also haven't been feeding me and they took my potions away that St. Mungo gave me. I need you to get my returning Head of House down here so that I can legally leave.

I hope that you're having a good summer,

Harry.

Harry used the charm to magically open Hedwig's cage and he handed it to her.

"Take this to where Professor McGonagall is at," he said, "And do come back, I need someone to talk to."

Hedwig took off, her form becoming smaller and smaller until she was gone.

The next day Uncle Vernon beat Harry when he found out that Hedwig was gone. Of course Harry knew that he was scared stiff now that the Ministry was probably told about what he had done. He was given a list of chores to do with promise that he wouldn't see food unless they were done.

"I need to do my homework," Harry told him, "And you're going to let me do it. I'm not getting detention because-."

Harry didn't get to finish that sentence because Uncle Vernon slapped him.

"Don't tell me what to do, freak," he snarled, "Get those chores done or I'll burn your books."

"Sick psycho," Harry hissed, "No wonder Serial Killers are so plentiful."

Uncle Vernon looked like he was on the verge of beating him till Harry couldn't move but he backed away and said, "Get those chores done and then maybe I'll let you do your homework."

"Fine," Harry said, glad his little plan had worked. "And I want food as well."

He glared at Harry but said nothing about him not being able to have any food.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor McGonagall was at her summer home in Scotland when a tapping made her look up from her book. She saw at once that it was Potter's owl and so she bookmarked her page and went to let her in. Hedwig was thin, which wasn't a good thing. She took the letter and Hedwig flew over to where some owl treats were. Opening the letter she read it over, gasping. She ran over to the Fireplace and fire called Flitwick.

"Is Severus back?" she demanded.

"He said that he would be back in London tomorrow," Flitwick answered, "What's going on?"

"The Dursley's are abusing him and not allowing him to take his potions," she answered, "I told you that those people were the worst sort of muggles."

"Stupid muggles," Flitwick said."

"I'm going to drag Severus to Privet Drive if I have to," she said, "I'm not going to allow Dumbledore to furtherly place his life in danger."

"You know Severus is going to be kicking and screaming like a little girl," Flitwick told her.

"I'm sure that he'll get over it," McGonagall said.

"I'm going to get Sprout on this as well," Flitwick said, "You know that she really cares for the child."

"I know; she's become Harry's adopted mother," McGonagall said, "That's a good thing for a child like Potter. "

"I agree," he said, "So I'll let you know when Severus has come back."

"And you'll tell him that I want him at Privet Drive at once," she said.

"Then I'll tell Sprout and the two of us will join the two of you."

"Sounds like my kind of plan," McGonagall said, grinning, "Imagine the Dursley's facing the wrath of four Heads of House."

Flitwick chuckled and then the connection was cut.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

The Dursley's locked the refrigerator, telling Harry that he would get fed when they came back taking Dudley to a nice restaurant. Harry wondered how long it would be before the Dursley's were thrown out. When their car left Harry went upstairs to the Dursley's room and found the small box that Vernon kept his money. One thing that Slytherin had taught him was that he had to sometimes steal to survive. Harry took out eighty pounds and then ordered a pizza.

While he waited he unlocked the cupboard and got some of his books out. He had massive essays in Charms, Potions, and Herbology. He would take care of those, first, and then move onto the others. He also took his wand and some ink, quill, parchment, and a box that Nott had given him for Christmas. It would allow his food to stay fresh. The doorbell rang and Harry ran to answer it.

"Here's your food and drink," the man said.

Harry handed him the money and he was gone.

Harry divided up the food and placed it inside the box. A click told him that the box was locked. He then hid it under a lose floorboard that he had discovered and then ate the rest of it. As he drank down his Coke he at once missed everything about the muggle world. The magical world was great but at least the muggle one didn't have a mad man trying to take over the government. He then finished the last of his food and dumped the empty box in another person's trash. He then sprayed to hide the smell of pizza and went up to his room.

The Dursley's came back three hours later and Vernon called Harry downstairs.

"At the end of this month the Mason's are coming and I want you to stay out of sight," he told Harry. "That means none of your freakiness."

"Fine," Harry said.

"And if that owl comes back I'll shoot her," Vernon went on.

Harry felt his anger rising but he kept it under control. Being in Slytherin for one year had taught him how to control his anger.

"Fine," Harry said but he mentally added, "I'll shoot you next."

"Now get up to your room and don't even ask for dinner," Vernon said, "They don't allow take home."

Harry said nothing when he went upstairs.

That night he waited for the Dursley's to go to sleep and then took out his Charms work. Professor Flitwick wanted an essay on the Nox Charm and so Harry took out his ink, quill, and parchment, and got to work. He listened for any sign that the Dursley's were waking up but nothing came from the bedrooms. An hour later Harry had his Charms work done and so he waited for it dry and then rolled it up. He would start on his Herbology tomorrow night.

The next day he ate some of his leftover pizza and then came down to do the list of chores that Uncle Vernon had left for him. Aunt Petunia was going to some garden party and Dudley was spending time with his gang. Harry pulled out some money from the roll that he still had and decided to go and get something to drink. He had to be very careful that Dudley didn't see him or he would report to his parents what Harry was doing. He passed by Mrs. Figg, who smiled and motioned him to come over.

"Hello, Mrs. Figg," Harry said.

"Hello, Harry," Mrs. Figg said, "So how has your summer been?'

"Okay, the Dursley's are making me work a lot."

"Are you doing your homework?" she asked.

"I can't," Harry said, "So I had to sneak it into my room."

"Horrible relatives, you have," she said, "Well I'll let you get on what your doing and don't let the Dursley's know that your doing your homework."

"I promise," Harry said and he continued on his way.

Harry got another Coke and found a quiet spot to drink it. It felt good to be able to buy something and have it anytime that you wanted. Harry vowed that he would never let his children go hungry or thirsty. He then finished his drink and headed back to the Dursley's.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. The next one will finally have the return of Severus Snape.


	2. Dragging Snape Along

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews. This chapter will have Snape in it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Dragging Snape Along

Severus Snape wasn't looking forward to coming back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts meant Potter and his stupid Gryffindor friends. Minerva had kept him up to date on what had happened during Potter's first year and he was glad that the three dummies had been suspended for a full year. Why Potter hadn't been suspended was beyond his understanding. However, he couldn't stay away from Hogwarts forever and so he was back.

"Welcome back, Severus," Dumbledore said, "I hope that you enjoyed your travels."

"It was nice to be around people that you can hold a decent conversation," Snape said, "So do I have my office back?"

"Yes, I had Slughorn move out in June," Dumbledore said, "He had plenty of promising Potions students that I'm sure you want to capitalize on."

"I doubt they'll remain so while I'm teaching," Snape said. "He usually picks people that he thinks has the talent and then I find out they don't. So any troubles with Potter and his stupid Gryffindor friends?"

"Only the Gryffindor's I seem to be having trouble with but its all Potter's fault," Dumbledore said.

Severus was surprised. Dumbledore disliked Potter, now that had to be a first.

"Why?"

"He refused to come to Quidditch matches and he didn't come to the Halloween feast," Dumbledore said, "He claims that he wanted to spend time alone because Halloween is when his parents died but I don't buy it. I need you to put a firm hand to him and force him to be like the other students. None of this mourning stuff and not wanting to come to matches."

"If Potter doesn't want to celebrate Halloween then that's his right," Snape said, "Even though I don't like the brat he does have his rights."

Dumbledore gave him a look that told Severus that he better shut up. What was going on here?

"Severus, there you are," Flitwick suddenly said, coming into the staff room, "I need your help with something."

"We're done," Dumbledore said, "But remember what I said."

"Fine, I'll work on it," Snape said and he left Dumbledore behind.

When they were several floors down Snape asked, "What's going on here?"

"I'm sure that you heard that Dumbledore was upset that Potter didn't go to any matches, except the final one," Flitwick said.

"All Albus told me was that Potter didn't go to the Halloween Feast and none of the matches."

"Well he went to the last one, he was dragged into it by his friends," Flitwick said, "He also had more problems then that."

"What do you mean?"

"Severus, Harry's not in Gryffindor," Flitwick told him, "He's in Slytherin!"

Snape stared at her and then asked, "How is this possible? There hasn't been a Potter in Slytherin in eight hundred years."

"I know that," Flitwick said, "And the boy did very well under Slughorn's tutelage. However Dumbledore punished him for anything that he did that didn't live up to what he wanted. He took away the child's lab time because he didn't go the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and Weasley, Granger, and Brown were suspended because they tried to get Potter into trouble. They thought he was after the stone but me and Horace fooled them into thinking that Potter had gone after the stone. Those three are a disgrace to Godric's name. Do you know how much detention those three got because they were always trying to fight Potter or insulting him? Tons!"

"So what did you want help with me with," Snape asked.

"As returning Head of Slytherin House you're coming with me to the Dursley's. Potter went to St. Mungo because You-Know-Who was giving him headaches. Found out there's a soul fragment in him, which Dumbledore knows nothing about. The Healers say that it's due to the attack on the Potter family and the Healers gave him potions that he had to drink. Guess what, the Dursley's took them away and I believe destroyed them. I got a hold of Harry's healer and he came by with new ones. Sprout and McGonagall are going to join us."

"I doubt that Albus wouldn't have known about the soul fragment," Snape told him.

"Well if he didn't know we're going to keep it that way," he said, "Anyway, we don't have to worry about You-Know-Who again. Quirrell has been kissed, causing You-Know-Who to be locked away. Even if he does get out he won't be any use to anyone."

"I bet his supporters were angry."

"I bet they were," Flitwick said, "Potter, has a brilliant mind and Dumbledore punished him."

"Where will he be staying?'

"The Leaky Cauldron," Flitwick answered, "Now let's get going before Dumbledore tries to stop us."

Snape saw Flitwick sending his Patronus out, telling McGonagall and Sprout to meet them, and then they Apperated to Privet Drive. It was dark when they arrived and the only light coming from the Dursley house was a small candle on the second floor. The rest of the house was dark. Two cracks told them that McGonagall and Sprout had appeared.

"Let's take care of this," McGonagall said, "I'm not standing by and letting Potter get abused."

They walked up to the front and Flitwick muttered the charm that would unlock the door. Entering they lit their wands and looked around. Snape saw nothing that told him that the Dursley's even cared about Potter. No photo's, nothing. Flitwick saw a small door and Snape watched him open it. Inside was Potter's trunk and a tiny piece of paper that made Snape's heart sink. 'Harry's Room.'

"I'm going to kill myself some muggles," Sprout said, when she saw it.

"Let's get Potter out of here," Snape told them, "This is reminding me too much of my childhood."

"I'll get Potter's trunk out," McGonagall said and then they headed upstairs, where a sound told them that one of the floorboards was loose.

"Hope it wakes the damn muggles up," Sprout snapped.

Sprout's words came true as the door opened and Snape saw Tuney. She screamed and soon her large husband was standing there.

"FREAKS, HE GOT A HOLD OF THE FREAKS," he bellowed.

"Shut up, you damn muggle," Sprout snapped and she waved her wand, causing him to fall silent. "Now where is Potter at?"

"I don't know-."

The door opened and Snape saw Potter for the first time. He was wearing second hand cloths and looked at them with shock and surprise.

"You got my letter," Potter said.

"Yes, Harry, I did," McGonagall told him, "We got your things downstairs."

"I'll get the rest," Potter told her and he disappeared inside the small bedroom.

"Make sure that he doesn't forget anything," McGonagall told Snape, "We are going to have a long talk with these disgusting muggles."

Snape nodded and entered Potter's room.

Snape entered Potter's room and found that it was nearly as bare as the one that he had. He watched Potter putting something into his pocket and then loading up his bag with things like his books, quill, ink, parchment papers, and taking his owl's cage.

"Is that everything?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I just want to get out of here," Potter told him, blowing the candle out.

"Why didn't you turn your light on?" Snape asked.

"I didn't want the filth to know that I was doing my homework," Potter told him and Snape knew that he was talking about his muggle relatives.

When he came back out with Potter he saw that all three muggles were shaking. The look that Potter gave them told Snape that he felt nothing towards them, no love at all. Snape knew this was all the Dursley's fault; they had turned Potter into something that wasn't what others had expected. He wasn't anyone's golden boy. When they left the Dursley's house McGonagall looked down at Potter.

"I'm going to make sure that you never have to go back to them," she told him.

"I doubt that the fool will allow that," Potter told her.

"I don't really care," McGonagall told him, "I made a promise to your parents and I'm not letting you down."

"Thanks," Potter said.

"I'll take Potter to the Leaky Cauldron," Snape told them, "He needs his rest."

The other Heads of House all nodded in agreement and then he and Potter vanished.

Snape was able to get Potter a room for the rest of the summer, taking the money out for it from his own vault. He felt bad for Potter, having to put up with Tuney and her bigoted husband. Snape didn't think that he would ever feel bad for a Potter but seeing him wearing second hand clothes and hiding his homework made him feel bad.

"He has room eleven," Tom told him.

"Thanks, I'll take him up there," Snape said to him and he led the boy away.

In room eleven he watched as Potter unpacked his things, hanging his Slytherin robes up in the wardrobe. Snape then watched as Potter lined up his books and put other things in their neat places. Snape didn't see any Slytherin Quidditch robes or a broom. He figured that Flitwick was right about Potter not being on the team.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Snape asked.

"No," Potter answered, "I rather do research then watch a bunch of people damage their brains. Do you like the game?"

"I only go when my house is playing," Snape answered, "I think the game is pointless."

"I think Weasley, Granger, and Brown are pointless," Potter remarked.

"The three that tried to get you expelled."

"Yeah," Potter answered. "Their going to be back in September to try and ruin my life again."

"I'll watch out for them," Snape promised.

"Thanks," Potter said, "I'm really excited about coming back this year. I did really well in Potions and I loved doing research on new ones or trying to improve older ones. Slughorn told me that I need more experience before I can do that but he said reading about them doesn't hurt. However, Granger is nasty and thinks that I cheat. I can't believe that I have to put up with her again."

"Sometimes we have to put up with people that we may not like."

"Like who?" Potter asked.

"Like your father," Snape answered, "He was in Gryffindor and he hated me."

"I believe it. The Gryffindor's hate me because their little prize isn't in their house. Their always taunting me and trying to make my life hell. And Dumbledore doesn't care if I live or die. If I didn't have Nott or Zabini in the same house that I'm in I would go insane."

Snape was surprised that Potter agreed with him. Of course he wouldn't expect Potter, or anyone, to like a house that had been treating them like dirt.

"I hope that we only have Potions with Gryffindorks," Potter said and Snape snorted with laughter at the term Gryffindorks.

"I'll check on you from time to time this summer," Snape told him.

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"I'm Professor Severus Snape," Snape told him.

"Harry Potter," Potter said.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Potter," Snape said and then he left Potter alone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I thought about putting Snape early in this story instead of waiting until Chapter 3. Also, I will update tomorrow.


	3. Hogwarts Letter

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, loved them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: Hogwarts Letter

Harry worked on his summer work and finished well before the first week that he had been in the room was over. Harry had gone to Diagon Alley to withdraw more money so that he could get the books that he needed to finish his homework. Professor Snape came to visit twice during the week to check on him and Harry saw pleased to find that Professor Snape wasn't as unpleasant as he had been told that he would be. Once he was done with his homework he locked it away in his trunk and then opened up Transfiguration Today and read an article that he had started a couple of days before about Natural Animagi.

On Tuesday Harry got his Hogwarts letter and he was dumbfounded at the amount of books by a Gilderoy Lockhart that he had to buy. Harry had a bad feeling that the next Defense teacher was either Lockhart or a witch. Great, just what he needed. A knock on the door broke Harry away from his fury and when it opened he saw that it was Professor Snape.

"Does someone hate me?" Harry asked him.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"Look at this list, almost all of the books is by this Lockhart person," Harry answered. "Do I really need to fill my trunk with trash?"

"I see that you've read up about him."

"No, I just have a bad feeling that he's bad news."

"Well supposedly he did all these things," Snape told him, "Which I don't believe."

"Me either," Harry said.

"Minerva wants me to take you to Diagon Alley," Snape told him.

"Great," Harry said, "As long as I can get my things and get out."

"I don't think that we should have any problems," Snape said, "The Malfoy's aren't showing up until next month to get Draco his things. Also you won't need your wand; I'll open the gateway to Diagon Alley."

Harry nodded and the two of them left Harry's room.

Diagon Alley wasn't packed with shopping witches and wizards. Harry first went to Gringotts to refill his money bag and then Harry went to the Apothecary to refill his supply of potion ingredients. Harry decided to buy double just in-case he had any problems. Snape had him stay while he picked up supplies for Hogwarts.

"Slughorn, ruined my system," Snape told him, "And I found that he ruined a couple of my most expensive ingredients."

"He wasn't that bad," Harry said, defending his old Head.

Snape said nothing.

They then went to get Harry restocked with ink and parchment. Harry picked up a new quill, telling Snape that he wanted to have an extra one just in-case the one that he had broke. They then went next door and got Harry his books for his coming term, to which Harry groaned about.

"There's not much that you can do," Snape told him.

"Except throw them into the lake," Harry told him.

"And what will that accomplish?"

"More then you can possibility know," Harry answered.

Once they had the books Harry was taken back to his room so that he could figure out how in the world he would get them into his trunk. Harry took the potion that Snape had given him and then his new Head of House left. Harry opened his Standard Book of Spells Grade: Two and started to read it. It was far more interesting then the first volume. Harry read it for hours until he got hungry and went downstairs to get something to eat. Once he finished eating his stew, and drank his tea, he headed back up to his room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape opened the journals that his Slytherins had kept. He fingered through them until he found the one that had Potter, Harry on it. He then opened it and was amazed at how much the child had put in. He had written down every potion that Slughorn had covered and saw little notes written in the margin. He turned the page and read what Potter had written. It amazed him how smart this child was. Snape had a funny feeling that he was going to have one interesting term.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: A short chapter, which I really hate. The next one shall be longer.


	4. Dumbledore's Decision

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 4: Dumbledore's Decision

Snape was summoned to the staff meeting, the last one before the term began. He had just gotten back from checking on Potter.

"Now we have a few things that we need to cover," Dumbledore told the staff, "Now we start another year off with a few things. Mr. Weasley and Miss's Granger and Brown are coming back to repeat their first year. The governors have told me that they must be sorted, as though this is their first year."

"I hope they don't end up in my house," Snape said, "From what I heard they were a complete nightmare."

"I only suspended them because Minerva and Horace discovered them near Fluffy," Dumbledore told him, "I don't believe that they did anything to Mr. Potter."

"Oh of course not," McGonagall said, "Harry is not a bad boy and I won't have you insulting him."

"Can we please move on," Flitwick demanded, "Because my soup is getting cold."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Now I've found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts. Gilderoy Lockhart."

"WHAT!" Snape and McGonagall both yelled.

"Why did you hire him?" Flitwick asked, "He's going to be worse then Quirrell!"

"At least he doesn't have Voldemort (several people flinched) in him."

"Oh this is going to be a nightmare," Snape said.

"Just make the best of it," Dumbledore said to him, "Now let's move on about your supplies, Severus."

And the meeting continued.

When it was finally over Snape wrote to Potter, telling him who the new Defense Against teacher would be. He was sure that Potter would rant and rave about that and he didn't blame him. Lockhart was going to be a nightmare and he really hoped, beyond hope, that the three morons didn't end up in his house. He was going to need hair coloring by time the year was over.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't freaking believe it, Hedwig, Lockhart is teaching this term," Harry told Hedwig when he got Snape's letter. "He's nothing but a fame seeking idiot and he's going to come after me."

Harry read the letter again and cursed Dumbledore. That man was a pain in his ass.

Harry spent the rest of the summer making sure that he read all of Lockhart's stupid books and making sure that all of his things were inside his trunk. He then walked around, looking at the different shops and what they sold. Thankfully he didn't come to Flourish and Blotts when Lockhart was signing books. Tom told him that Lockhart was coming and that he would be better off not going to the shop. Harry took his advice and stayed away from the store.

On September 1st Harry packed his things and headed down to wait on the cab that would take him to Kings Cross. Harry was excited about finally being a second year. Next year he would be able to choose his classes, from what Flint told him, and he was told that the only classes that didn't have Gryffindor's in it was Ancient Studies and Earth Magic. Harry intended to take both of them. When the cab pulled up Harry loaded his trunk in the back and then got in.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Kings Cross," Harry answered and the driver pulled away.

He arrived at Kings Cross Station with half an hour to spare. He paid for his ride and then got his trunk out, placing Hedwig on top. He then headed inside and went looking for the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. When he found it he made his way towards it and suddenly banged into it, falling over his trolley. He cursed loudly, making people stare at him. What the heck was he going to do? Suddenly it came to him. He put his trunk back on the trolley and then hurried out of the station.

He wrote a letter to Professor Snape, telling him that the barrier had sealed itself. When Hedwig flew away he went back in the station to wait. Three minutes before the train was to leave he saw the Weasley's. He glared at them but thankfully Ronald Weasley didn't see him. He had no idea what would happen if Ron had seen him. They too ran into problems but the man that had to be the father motioned them to follow him.

"Must be finding another way," Harry said to himself.

He sighed and went back to what he was doing.

An hour later a clearing of the throat told him that Professor Snape was standing before him. Dressed in muggle clothes he looked really out of place. Harry got up and put away what he was doing.

"I see that you have inherited the gift of thinking," he said, "I got your letter and I'll take you to the train."

"But how?"

"You'll find out," Snape said and they both left the station.

True to Snape's words Harry found himself on the Hogwarts Express, seated next to Theodore Nott. Harry told him what had happened and Zabini grinned when Harry said that he had written to Professor Snape.

"Glad to see that Snape didn't treat you like dirt," Nott said, "Dad mentioned that he was one nasty Death Eater but he never hurt anyone. I guess that he just got tired of being one and just pretended to be one until the Dark Lord was finally defeated."

"What's a Death Eater?"

"What you and your friends are, Potty," came the reply that only belonged to Ron Weasley.

"Oh great, the Devil has arrived," Harry said, "Heard that you have to be resorted. I hope that you're in Slytherin so that Professor Snape can give you detention."

Blaise and Nott both laughed.

"I'll never be in Slytherin; Gryffindor is the only house for me."

"We'll see, Weasel," Harry said. "So what are you doing here, besides making a total ass of yourself?"

"Just letting you know that I'm back and this time nothing is getting me kicked out," Weasley told him.

"Oh, thanks for the warning," Harry said, "If I die then they'll know who to charge with my murder. Get a life, Weasel, and leave us people alone. I don't want to see you, smell you, or even hear of you for the rest of my time at Hogwarts."

"Heard your back being a first year," Nott said, "Going to be hanging out with your baby sister."

Weasley went red and then said, "At least I didn't try and steal the stone."

"I was never after the stone," Harry told him, "But you already put it in your mind that I was, like everyone else that thinks that everyone in Slytherin is bad. Personally I hope you end up in Slytherin then you'll see what your family really thinks about you."

"Go to hell, Potter," Weasley snarled and then he left.

"I wonder what's going to happen if Weasley does end up in Slytherin," Harry wondered.

"His family will disown him," Nott said, "That family has been in Gryffindor for centuries and I heard that they disowned one of their own family members for being in Slytherin."

"I thought the man was an accountant."

Nott snorted with laughter and said, "He only told you that so that you wouldn't know the truth about what families like his does to those that don't live up to their expectations."

"Sad," Harry said.

"Personally the whole thing is pathetic," Zabini said, "My family was neutral during the war, my dad is even friendly with Alister, and we're still painted as bad."

Harry shook his head.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead Station everyone got off and Harry joined the other students headed for the carriages. Another thing that Flint told him about. He got in, followed by his friends, and the carriages set off. When they stopped in-front of the castle Harry got off and headed inside. The Great Hall was filling with students and Harry and his friends took their places at the Slytherin table. Harry turned and looked at the staff table and groaned when he saw Lockhart setting next to Professor Snape.

"Want to bet how long Snape will last before he kills Lockhart?" Nott asked Harry and Zabini.

"A full year and then his brain will be in a jar," Zabini predicted.

Harry laughed.

Soon Professor McGonagall was coming in with the line of new students. Granger, Weasley, and Brown looked out of place among the new students that it made Harry snicker. When the students came to a stop Dumbledore stood up.

"Miss's Granger, Brown, and Mr. Weasley will be sorted first," he told them and then he sat down.

After the hat had sang its song McGonagall motioned Brown to sit down and the hat was placed on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

"NO!" Brown screamed as the hat was taken off.

"Go to your new house at once, Miss Brown," McGonagall said.

Harry and the other Slytherins snickered as she was force to sit at the Slytherin table.

"Miss Granger, your next," McGonagall said and Harry watched Granger walk up to the stool and sit down.

The hat was placed on her head and they waited.

"SLYTHERIN!" that hat shouted again.

Granger said nothing as the hat was taken off her head and she headed over to the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Weasley, your next," McGonagall said and Weasley sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

Weasley grabbed the hat and took it off his head, then stamped on it.

"Mr. Weasley, that's enough," McGonagall said.

"He did it," Weasley said, "He made the hat place me in Slytherin. I'm going to get back at you, Potter."

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley," Snape said, "You will go to your table and that's the end of it."

Harry should of felt bad for him but he didn't.

"I'm not setting one foot in Slytherin House," he said, "And I want to go back to Gryffindor."

"You will do no such thing," Snape said, "Go to your table or I'll inform your parents."

Weasley stormed over to the table and sat down. He turned to Harry and mouthed 'your dead, Potter.'

Harry wasn't scared at all.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: If anyone wants to know the reason they were placed in Slytherin is because their nasty.


	5. I Hate Lockhart (repost)

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I was shocked at how many reviews that I got. Sorry that I couldn't answer them but thanks for your comments.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: I Hate Lockhart

The next morning Harry woke up and got dressed for the day. He then hurried to the Great Hall and sat down. When his friends finally joined him they told him that Weasley was causing trouble.

"Why am I not surprise," Harry said, "Weasley, Granger, and Brown, the worst sort of people that you can imagine."

"I wonder if the twins have told their mum that he's in Slytherin," Nott wondered.

"Oh I have a feeling that we're going to find out," Harry told him and then the mail arrived.

Sure enough there was a letter for Ron but since Ron wasn't there, the owl couldn't deliver it. When the bell rang they hurried to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry, personally, hoped that Lockhart didn't tick him off. He really didn't want to have to hex him. When he sat down in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class he took out his books that he had been force to get and waited. When Lockhart appeared that's when the nightmare began.

"I swear, I'm going to take that stupid smile and seal it shut with a line of thread," Harry snarled as they left class an hour later, "Going on and on about some stupid banshee that he got rid of. If any of it is true, I will eat my quill."

"Don't let him get to you," Blaise suggested.

"Easy for you to say," Harry said, "You didn't have to listen as he fawned over himself. Honestly, if it wasn't against the law I would shoot him."

"With what?"

"With something that fires bullets," Harry answered.

"What are bullets?" Blaise asked.

"I'll tell you one day," Harry answered.

"So what do we have next?" Theo asked.

"Charms, with the Ravenclaw's," Harry answered, "And thank the gods for that. I can take an hour of Flitwick."

And they hurried to Charms.

The rest of Harry's week was great. He really showed that he remembered most of what the Professors had taught and had even earned points in Potions. Professor Snape handed back the Potion Journals that they had started last year and Harry was delighted to see that Snape had marked his work as excellent. Of course Snape kept him behind after class to have a word with him.

"How are you dealing with Lockhart?" Snape asked.

"I hate him," Harry said, his tone cold, "He's an attention seeking moron with the brain size of a walnut. Why in the name of the gods did Dumbledore hire him?"

"There are not a lot of people that are willing to take the post," Snape told him. "He hired who he could."

"Wish you had taken the post," Harry said, "The Slytherins tell me that you want the job."

"I do and I know that I'll get it in the end."

"Let's hope that happens before I go mentally insane," Harry said and then he left.

On Saturday everyone found out that Malfoy had gotten on the team because his father had bought the team new brooms. Personally Harry didn't think it was fair but as he had no interest in the game he didn't have any interest in trying out.

"Flint is going to kill you if you don't catch that dumb flying ball," Harry told him.

"It's not like your trying out, Potter," he said.

"True, but don't mess this up," Harry said, "I might not like Quidditch but I don't want the house to complain that they lost the house cup."

And Harry headed for his dorm.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"First week reports," Dumbledore called out. "Let's start with the first years and welcome back Severus."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Snape said, "I'll start with my own house. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are not causing trouble but I don't know long that will last."

"Probably until the end of next week," Flitwick said.

"I agree," Sprout said, shaking her head.

Snape nodded in agreement and then said, "I'm planning on to give everyone an examination tomorrow in the Hospital Wing, starting with the first years. All the First Years are having trouble in Potions in some form."

"Which house is having the most trouble?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hufflepuff," Snape answered.

"What about you, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"The First Years from muggle families are having the most problem in my class, those that were raised in magical households are grasping the work."

"I think we should have a study session on Sunday's," Flitwick suggested, "That should make things easier, let those that have no problem help those that are."

"And who would lead this 'study' group?" McGonagall asked.

"I was thinking about having Mr. Potter do it," Flitwick answered.

"No, absolutely not," Dumbledore said. "That boy is a bloody menace to society. He's anti-social, caused my house to lose three students, and he cares nothing about our ways."

"I think that Potter leading a study group is a great idea," Snape said.

Dumbledore glared at him and said, "You would say that because he's in your house."

"The boy has a sharp mind," Sprout said, "He's very good in all his classes."

"I don't doubt that," Dumbledore said.

"Then what's the bloody problem?" Flitwick asked him.

"Oh I know what the problem is," Sprout said, "Potter, is not in Gryffindor."

"That is not what I'm talking about," Dumbledore said, "I think that Granger should lead it, since she's smarter than Potter."

"I don't think so," McGonagall said, "You hate Harry because he's not in Gryffindor. I think that he should lead it."

"No, he's not," Dumbledore said and he gave her a look that told her to 'shut up.'

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Why does Dumbledore believe that Granger is smarter than Potter. Yeah, right. Oh sorry about the mistakes. I corrected them.


	6. Plots and Plans

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews, they really make my day.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: Plots And Plans

"Oh I should of known that Dumbledore would do this," Harry said when Snape told him that Granger would be the one tutoring students.

"I'm guessing that you've been having trouble with the Headmaster for awhile," Snape said.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, ever since I was sorted into Slytherin. He doesn't like it that I don't act like everyone else. I'm my own person and I do what I want, within reason."

"Within reason," Snape repeated. "So what happened while I was gone?"

"Well when I was sorted into Slytherin Dumbledore turned his back on me and allowed the idiot trio to basically do whatever they wanted without any consequences to their actions. It took me and Professors McGonagall and Slughorn to trick them before they were, at least, suspended."

"Why were they there?" Snape asked.

"They thought I was after some stupid stone," Harry answered, "Like I'm interested in something like that."

"I hope the thing was destroyed," Snape said.

"I don't know and I don't care," Harry said, "Now let's talk about going around the blasted Headmaster and letting me offering tutoring."

"The Headmaster isn't going to let you."

"I don't really care," Harry said, "That man thinks that he can control anyone. Well he's not going to control me."

And Harry left Snape staring at him.

Harry knew that Dumbledore would pull something like this. Even though Granger and her stupid friends were in Slytherin Dumbledore would always view them as Gryffindor's. Someone like him would never be seen as anything else but an evil wizard in training. Personally he was glad that he had McGonagall and Snape on his side. He would have blown up if he had no one around.

"I heard what Dumbles did," Blaise said.

"Yeah, he rather has Granger do the tutoring when he knows that I'm better at it then she is."

Blaise shook his head and said, "Want us to hex her?"

"No, it won't change anything," Harry told him, "But I'm going to get back at her my own way."

Blaise grinned and said, "I know that you won't get caught."

"You better believe it that I won't get caught," Harry said and he went to get his books so that he could plan his little trick on Granger.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Miss Granger, I'm glad that you've decided to come," Dumbledore said when the bushy hair Slytherin came in.

"You wanted to see me, sir," she said.

"Yes, how would you like tutoring students," he said, "Professors Snape and McGonagall both think that I should allow Potter but he's not as smart as you are."

"I can't stand Potter and his stupid friends," Granger said.

"True, but he's the suppose Chosen One."

He saw Granger rolling her eyes and then she said, "I'll be more than happy to tutoring them."

"Then I'll let you have a spot and you can send out letters to anyone that's having problems."

"Thanks, sir," Granger said and then she left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So you're going to go against the Headmaster and allow people to be tutored by you," Theo said.

Harry had told them about what had happened. He was still upset about the whole thing.

"Yes," he said. "Granger knows nothing and I'm going to prove that I'm the better of us."

"Is this your revenge that you have planned?" Theo asked him.

"Oh this is just one of them," Harry said, "Now I need to get going so that I can get a lab."

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of Harry," Blaise said and Harry heard him.

He grinned and then left, taking his potions stuff with him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

Ron Weasley was furious. He had gotten a letter from home, telling him that he better find a way to get back into Gryffindor. Of course that was impossible so the only thing that he could do was make Potter's life hell. He was getting good at it and now the only thing that he needed to do was find a spell to really punish Potter. The Headmaster wouldn't do anything to him.

He, Hermione, and Lavender, had spent the next couple of days finding the spell that would be perfect. It would make Potter break out so badly that he would have to go to the Hospital wing and they would cast it before Potter had to go into Potions. Hermione told them that she wasn't about to blow up the room just because they couldn't' stand the sight of the 'chosen one.'

"How quickly will this spell kick in?" Ron had asked.

"Right away," Hermione answered.

"Good, I want to see him suffer," Lavender said.

Both Ron and Hermione both grinned.

Just thinking about putting Potter in so much pain made Ron grin even more. When he turned the corner he ran right into Marcus Flint.

"Come with me," he ordered.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because I said so," Flint said and Ron had no choice but to follow the Prefect.

He took Ron down to Professor Snape's office and knocked three times. When Ron heard Snape hiss 'enter' he opened the door.

"Weasley is here," he said.

"Which one?" Snape asked.

"The one that use to be a Gryffindor," Flint answered.

"Bring him in," Snape snapped and Ron was pushed inside.

He wasn't surprised to see McGonagall there but the look that she gave him did surprise him. Lavender was already there, looking as though she was about to cry. Granger, glared at them all.

"You were overheard," Snape spat, "In the Library, when you three were looking at that book."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Snape stood up and said, "Don't play dumb with me, Weasley. When both of you entered the Library Madam Pince at once started watching you. She overheard your plans to hex your housemate and she came and told me and Minerva. Do you think that you can plan anything without me finding out?"

"I don't know why you care," he said. "Everyone knows that Potter's father bullied you."

"What happened in the past doesn't matter in the here and now," Snape said, "The fact that Potter is in my house means that I have to watch over him, which I don't mind. The fact that the three of you have spent more time plotting how to get Potter expelled or sent to Azkaban is even more then what his father and his stupid friends tried to do. I'm absolutely disgusted with you and therefore three hundred points will be taken from Slytherin and detention until the end of the year with Filch. Every Saturday from seven until eleven."

"But I'm tutoring people."

"Should have thought about that, Miss Granger, before you decided to try and plan to hex your housemate," McGonagall said, "And that means that Mr. Potter will be tutoring the students. I'm sure that he'll do a great job."

Granger glared at her but said nothing.

"Get out of here before I give you detention," Snape hissed and the three of them left.

"I can't believe that someone caught us," Hermione said.

"We should still do it," Ron said, "Send Potter a little message."

"Agreed," Hermione said.

"Agreed," Lavender repeated.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Those three do not learn anything, do they?


	7. Tutoring

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 7: Tutoring

"I heard that Granger, Weasley, and Brown got into trouble again," Blaise said during Potions.

"Yeah, glad that their continuing to be told what to do," Harry said, "I can't, well I should, believe that they would hex me."

"Didn't Weasley's mum teach him anything?" Theo asked.

"Probably not," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "Sometimes I wonder if that woman shouldn't have aborted her son, would have saved me a world of frustrations."

"Another one would have taken his place," Theo told him making Harry groan. "Well at least you'll be able to tutor some students."

Harry grinned and went back to his potion.

Since Granger was in 'detention' for plotting to hex Harry, Harry sent the letters out to anyone that he knew was having trouble. Five students signed up and so those five gathered in the Library to be tutored in whatever they were doing badly in. For Neville Longbottom it was Potions and Transfiguration.

"It's not the same as Herbology," he told Harry.

"I know that but the first thing that we need to do is figure out why your having trouble and don't think that it's because of Professor Snape. He wasn't here last year."

Neville nodded and Harry showed him that the potion on the board was the same as the potion in the book.

"So I read the book and follow the directions," he said.

"Correct," Harry said, "Now let's see about your Transfiguration."

Neville nodded and they worked together on what he was lacking. It turned out to be the wand.

"It was my dad's wand," Neville said when Harry told him that his problem was his wand.

"Didn't your gran take you to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes but not Ollivanders," Neville answered.

"Then there's your problem," Harry said, "I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall about having you go to Diagon Alley to get a new wand. If you're still having trouble then we'll work out what it's about then."

Neville nodded and then Harry went to help out the others.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Glad to see that Harry is working on Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall said when she went to check on the tutoring students with Snape.

"I agree," he said, "His parents were both very good at Potions so I find it hard to believe that he would be having trouble. He's not stupid!"

"I agree with that," McGonagall said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

When the session was over the students gathered up their things and left the Library. Harry packed up his bag and left as well. The next day Harry was eating breakfast when Granger approached him.

"What do you want, Granger?" Harry asked.

"You think that you're so smart, don't you," she said. "Tutoring students when you don't know what you're talking about."

"And why don't you leave me alone," Harry said, "I'm not doing anything wrong and last time I checked you planned to hex me before Potions. If the students want to learn by me then they can. I'm not putting a gun to their heads and making them. Now, once again, leave me alone and focus on your own damn grades."

Granger went red and said, "This isn't over, Potter. I'm going to find out if you're doing anything and get you expelled. I'm the only one that should be doing well, not you."

Harry glared at her and thankfully she left. Theo and Blaise appeared and sat down.

"What's wrong with you?" Theo asked.

"Granger, she came and threw her 'I'm better than you are' garbage," Harry told him.

"Oh great, when is she going to learn?" Blaise asked.

"Probably never," Harry answered, "Look, I'm going back to the Library and check a book out. I need to get my Defense work done."

He made a face as he said that and got up.

"Good luck, mate."

"Thanks, I've got a bad feeling that I'm going to need it," Harry told him and then left as well.

Entering the Library he checked to make sure that Granger wasn't around. When he saw that she was absent he walked up to Madam Pince who was checking books back in. She looked at him when he approached.

"Yes," she said.

"I need a book on vampires," Harry told her.

"Follow me," she said and she left her desk and headed to the far end of the Library. She then figured something and pulled a couple copies of books about vampires. Handing them to Harry he said, "Thanks."

"No problem, dear," Madam Pince said, "Is that all?"

"Yes," Harry said and he followed her back so that she could release the books.

He left ten minutes later feeling happy.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now Halloween is coming up," Dumbledore told the staff, "And once again I have a feeling that Potter won't be showing up."

"Oh yeah, I remember last year," Sprout said, "Potter made it very clear that he didn't want to go to the feast because it was on the day that his parents died. If you think that you're going to make us think that he's up to something then you have another thing coming."

"Severus, make sure that Potter is at the feast," Dumbledore ordered.

"Oh and why?"

"Because I said so," Dumbledore answered.

The rest of the staff tuned him out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another year of Harry being looked down upon because he's treating the day with respect. Yeah, he's really evil. Eye rolling time.


	8. No Potter On Halloween

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 8: No Potter on Halloween

Halloween came around, like it did last year, and everyone was getting excited about the feast. Harry wasn't excited and let it be known in a big way.

"I'm not going to the feast," he said to Theo and Blaise.

"The Headmaster will skin you alive," Theo said.

"I don't care," Harry told him, "Halloween was the day that my parents died and I'm not going to insult their memory by having fun."

Halloween would never be fun for him.

"What if the dumb trio gets you suspended because they think of a new thing to get you charged with?"

Harry groaned and said, "They would have had to have proof that I was doing something. Since I'm going to be in the common room then they can't get me for something that I didn't do."

"Why do I have a bad feeling that this is going to come back and bite you on the butt," Theo said.

Harry said nothing.

"Well at least order some food," Blaise suggested, "They wouldn't have wanted you to starve yourself."

"I'll do that," Harry promised.

"Good, now we have to go and suffer while watching Malfoy play Quidditch."

Harry laughed and watched his two friends leave.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm very worried about Potter, Severus," McGonagall said, "Last year, when Harry found out that his parents had been murdered on Halloween; he vowed never to celebrate the holiday. Dumbledore got so mad when he didn't show up and was willing to believe that Potter was after the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Do you think Potter will show up this year?"

"No, I don't," McGonagall said, "And I'm afraid that the three morons will try and prove that he's up to something else. I don't know what I would do if something happened that would lead Dumbledore into believing that Potter is doing something else."

"Potter mentioned that Dumbledore has been causing him trouble since he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor."

"He would be correct," McGonagall said. "So what do you think, so far, of your little Potions student?"

"He's good," Snape said, "He pays attention to what I tell in class and produces a perfect brew."

"That's what Madam Pomfrey said," McGonagall said, "His work is so good that she uses his potions in the Hospital Wing."

Snape was shocked but then again he had expected to see James Potter floating around again, with friends all around him. He still wasn't over the fact that Potter was in his house, using his brains to gain Slytherin points. He had heard reports from all the teachers that had taught him and they all had been amazed at how smart the kid was.

"He stayed over for Christmas," McGonagall told him, breaking Snape out of his thoughts.

"And why?" Snape asked, giving her an odd look.

"Because of what happened," she said, "Those damn Dursley's!"

Snape shook his head when he remembered the look of hate that was on the Dursley's face. Petunia Dursley had chosen well in a husband. Both hated anything that was different and they liked to show it by trying to drag a boy that was far smarter than they were down.

"So what are we going to do about the summer?" McGonagall asked him.

"I was thinking about that," Snape said, "He can't go back there because of what they tried to do. I was thinking about adopting him. He's got no family and Lily would want her son to be safe."

McGonagall looked at him and asked, "Is that wise?"

"He's in Slytherin so it won't look odd," Snape told her, "Even Lucius Malfoy would agree that this is the best thing to do."

"I hope you're not going to tell him."

"Of course not, I don't have a death wish," Snape said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

It didn't take long for Snape to blood adopt Harry, making him heir to the House of Prince. As he was walking back to the lifts he saw Arthur Weasley falling over a pile of papers. Someone had dropped them and had either forgotten them or left them behind. Snape was going to pass him by, because of what his son had done to Harry, but he helped him up.

"Thanks, Severus," Arthur said, "Merlin, when are people thinking leaving files behind. I honestly wonder how we get anything done."

"Good day, Mr. Weasley," Snape said.

"Wait, wait," Arthur said, "Can I have a word with you?"

"I'm running late as it is," he said.

"This is about my son," Arthur said, "I know that you weren't at Hogwarts when he got suspended and force to repeat his first year but what he did to Mr. Potter was beyond vicious and Madam Bones told me that those Muggles abused him."

"Yes and I hope that you didn't share that with your son," Snape said.

"No, I'm not that stupid," Arthur said, "He would use it against him. I also got the letter, telling me that he plotted with two others to hex him."

"Correct," Snape said.

"Gods, what has my family come to?" he asked, "I didn't raise him to be like this and I'm trying to get this Muggle Protection Act passed. It's a living nightmare!"

"I agree," Snape said.

"Severus, could you inform me if my son does anything else," Arthur asked, "I just want to know what's going on with him at school."

"I'll inform you if he does anything to harm Harry," Snape promised.

"Thanks," Arthur said and Snape was finally able to leave.

Halloween came around and when Snape sat down at the staff table he watched as the students came in and sat down, all excited about the feast. He noticed that Potter, or he should say, Snape, wasn't there. He hadn't yet told Harry that he had blood adopted him, he planned on waiting until the next day.

"Once again, not here," Dumbledore said.

"I told you that he hates Halloween," McGonagall said.

"Find him, Severus, before I suspend him for trying something else," he warned.

"Fine," Snape said and he got up and left.

Why was he always picked for the job that no one wanted?

He headed to the Slytherin common room but upon entering he found that Harry wasn't there. A note told him that he had gone to the bathroom and would be back. A loud crack made him turn but it was only one of the Hogwarts house elves.

"Where's Master Harry at?" she asked.

"Went to the bathroom," Snape answered.

"Then I'll put Master's food on the table," she said and then she vanished.

Snape headed to one of the many bathrooms that dotted the castle. The first one showed no Harry, neither did the second, it was finally the third one that produced the lost Slytherin.

"I couldn't hold it, sir," Harry told him.

"Don't worry about it," Snape said, "Lets get you back to the common room before someone thinks that you're up to something."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, like Dumbledore."

They both walked back to the Slytherin common room when Harry suddenly stopped. Snape looked at him and then he asked Harry, "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"No, what?"

"Sounds like a voice," Harry told him, "It's going to kill someone."

Harry bolted and Snape, confused, went after him. They hurried up stairs until they finally came to a corridor that was filled with water.

"Moaning Myrtle," Snape said, "Honestly, that girl."

"Sir, look at this," Harry said, pointing to something on the floor.

Snape looked and saw the mirror image of a cat. Snape groaned and looked up. When he did it wasn't the cat hanging by her tail that made Snape's blood freeze, it was the message on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED; ENEMIES OF THE HEIR…BEWARE.

"It's written in blood," Harry said.

"We should get out of here," Snape said.

"But we have to help her," Harry told him.

"Trust me, Harry, you don't want to be caught around this," Snape said, "Lets go before Filch shows up."

Harry nodded and they both left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Things are not going to be looking good for Harry. Though thankfully he has some great friends.


	9. Heir of Slytherin

Title: Different House

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 9: The Heir of Slytherin

The next day the school was talking about what happened and Harry heard that Filch was absolutely livid. Of course Granger and her two stupid friends at once blamed Harry, because he hadn't been at the feast.

"First he tries to steal the stone and now he's attacking people," Granger said, "It's obvious that he wants to shut this school down. So when are you planning on attacking someone?"

"Shut up, Granger," Theo said, "Snape, said that he was in the common room and we all believe our Head of House."

She glared at him and then Harry said, "Stop being such a bitch, Granger."

"Don't you dare call me that, Potter," Granger snarled, taking her wand out.

"That's enough!" said a voice that they all knew too well.

Harry knew, without looking, that Professor Snape had walked in.

"Miss Granger, why are you spreading rumors about your housemate?" he asked, his tone firm.

"He's not my housemate," she said, "Last time I checked I had been sorted into Gryffindor."

"And you couldn't act like a responsible one," Snape spat, "Yes, Slughorn told me all about what you did last year and it's disgusting. If you don't stop spreading these lies then I will have no choice but to suspend you…again. Keep this up and you will never graduate from Hogwarts."

Granger went red but Harry hoped that it taught her a lesson.

"Mr. Potter, you had no right to call Miss Granger that word, tell her that you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, though he didn't mean it.

"I better not hear about this again," he said and then Snape left.

Granger glared at him but then left him alone, to which Harry could be grateful for.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"You don't think that Potter is attacked the cat, do you," McGonagall asked.

"I do believe that he did," Dumbledore said, "But I don't have the proof."

The rest of the teachers all stared at him and finally Snape said, "I don't believe for one second that Harry attacked anyone. We need to find out who's doing this before something else happens."

"I still believe that Mr. Potter is behind it but if it will make you feel better, Severus, then find the proof."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Snape said.

"Now let's move onto other things," Dumbledore said, "The Quidditch match is coming up. I want to see Potter there or I will bring Aurors to arrest him."

Snape stared at him and then said, "I will tell Potter that he has to come."

"Good," Dumbledore said, "Now about Christmas. I want the lists of those staying behind on my desk before term ends. You know the routine."

The Heads of House all nodded and then Dumbledore continued on.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So if I don't go to a pointless match then Dumbledore will have the proof that I attacked Filch's cat."

"Yes," Snape said.

"Oh great, really great," Harry said, "Fine, I'll go."

"Thanks," he said, "At least you won't have to worry about Dumbledore trying to get you expelled."

Harry said nothing, though inside he was boiling with rage.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to do a little bit to show that I haven't forgotten.


	10. Attack Of Potter's Plant

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 10: Attack Of Potter's Plant

Everyone was talking about the up and coming Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Since Malfoy was on the Slytherin team he was boasting about how he was going to win the cup for them. Harry had no interest in the match but, since Dumbledore was trying to get him expelled, he decided that he would go. To show 'moral support.'

"And then your going to find out how exciting the game is," Theodore said.

Harry yawned.

"Do you think that Malfoy will get the Snitch," Pansy asked.

"I doubt it," Blaise said, "But let's pretend that we believe that he will."

"Fine by me," Harry said.

"I think that he'll win," Pansy said, "And when that happens then I'm going to have a smug on my face."

Harry and Blaise both rolled their eyes. Thankfully, Pansy didn't see it.

The next day Harry and his friends had Herbology, where they were working on the plants that they had started at the beginning of the year. Pansy had decided to brew a potion to make her plant grow but Harry believed that the stuff that Professor Sprout gave was good enough. Pansy's plant was huge but was dying as well. Professor Sprout wasn't pleased.

"Detention, Miss Parkinson and twenty points from Slytherin," she snapped.

"But-."

"No, butts," she cut in and then she moved on.

Harry and his friends grinned at the angry look on Pansy's face. Professor Sprout came around and graded all three of them with high scores. However they didn't get any points for Slytherin, which was enough to make Harry mad.

"Don't worry about it," Blaise said, "She's still mad at Parkinson."

"Still, it's not right," Harry said.

"Who said anything will ever be right for us," Blaise said.

Harry wasn't about to agree with him.

When the lesson had ended everyone, minus Pansy, took their plants back to the common room. The plants worked better in the dark and so that's why the common room was the favorite place to put them. Harry had just placed his plant on the table when Granger walked over and pushed him down. He landed with a hard thud and yelped in pain.

"Granger, what was that all about?" Blaise asked.

"How dare you do better than me," she snarled.

Harry got to his feet and asked, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Potter," she snapped, "I heard that you lost our house twenty points. I might not like Slytherin but I hate you even more."

She then slapped his plant off the shelf and it landed on the floor, smashing. She grinned at him as though she was delighting in what she had done. Suddenly the plant attacked and Granger screamed as it covered her body.

"Well, looks like his plant didn't like that," Blaise said.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME," she screamed.

"I think not," Harry said, "And I'm going to tell Professor Sprout who damaged my plant. Come on, boys."

Both of them nodded and left with Harry.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"You think that you can just ruin another student's work," Snape snarled several hours later when Granger had been freed.

"He's causing us to lose points."

"And I thought that you didn't care about Slytherin," Snape said, grinning at her.

"I don't but he's doing it to get all the attention," Granger said.

"No, he's not," Snape said, defending his prize student, "It wasn't Potter that knocked his plant off, that was you. You're getting more detention and fifty points from Slytherin. I'll be telling the Slytherin Quidditch team why they have to work harder to gain all those points back."

Granger glared at him but he released her.

"I swear, Minerva, I'm about to just scream," Snape told her, "Granger, acts like she's the only one that's suppose to do well."

"It was like this last year," Minerva said, "She was just as bad when she was in Gryffindor and she still doesn't understand why she's got to repeat."

"I told Potter that he has to come to the match tomorrow," Snape said, "He wasn't a fan of it."

Minerva sighed and said, "I know that but we need to make sure that Dumbledore leaves him alone. Attacking Filch's cat is a serious offence."

"I agree with that," he said, "Let's just hope nothing happens tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"I don't have the answer to that one," Snape said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I hope that you like it.


	11. The Horrible Quidditch Match

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 11: The Horrible Quidditch Match

The school only calmed down about the whole Chamber of Secrets thing when it was time for the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry really didn't want to go but because Dumbledore was trying to use any means to expel him he thought better than arguing again.

"You're going to find out how great the game is."

"Yeah, I find that unlikely," he told Blaise.

"Why do you have to be such a downer?" Theodore asked him.

"Because I hate sports," Harry answered.

So when the school headed for the pitch to watch the match Harry was counting down the time before the torture would be over and he could get away from all the happy people. Granger and Weasley were grinning as though they were planning something to do to him. Knowing them, it was going to be nasty. When they arrived at the pitch Blaise found them seats and they sat down.

"Did you see the looks on Weasley and Granger's face?" Harry asked them.

"No, what did it look like?" Blaise asked.

"Like they were planning something," Harry said.

"I doubt that they'll do anything while everyone is watching," Theo said, trying to make Harry feel better.

"With Dumbledore in their pocket, I don't believe that for one moment," Harry told him.

Theo was about to say something when the cheering started. Harry saw the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams coming out and then the game started.

The game started with Slytherin in possession, the Slytherin Chaser tossing it to the other Slytherin Chaser. The Weasley twins were ducking as two black balls came at them. Harry personally hoped they were knocked out of the sky. Theo and Blaise were cheering the Slytherin Chasers when a hot pain hit Harry in the feet. Looking down he saw that his feet and robes were on fire.

Harry bellowed in pain, knocking Theo and Blaise to the ground. Harry tried to put it out but the fire traveled up his robes. Several Slytherins screamed and then suddenly Snape was at his side and quickly made the robes vanish. The pain was unbearable and Harry broke out in tears.

"I'm taking him to the Hospital Wing," Harry heard Snape say.

"It hurts," Harry moaned.

"I know," Snape said and Harry felt himself being lifted and taken down.

His body hurt so much but he was glad that his friends were with him.

"It had to be Weasley and Granger," Theo said.

"Your assumptions can wait until Potter is in the Hospital Wing," Snape told them and Harry saw the castle coming closer and then he was taken inside.

A shot of pain hit him and he passed out.

When Harry finally came to he was in the wing, with things covering his legs. It still hurt but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

"Harry, you're awake," Theo said.

"Yeah, what happened?" Harry asked him.

"Don't you remember?" Theo asked, frowning.

His words brought back the memory of the fire. Granger and Weasley had to of been the ones that had done it.

"I remember the fire," he said.

"Someone set you on fire and used the Quidditch match to cover what they did," Blaise said, "We told Professors Snape and McGonagall about what we think. Professor Snape is going to check out their wands."

"They could get into trouble for just having a wand," Blaise said, "The only one that can have a wand during a Quidditch match is the Headmaster."

"So how are you feeling?" Theo asked.

"It still hurts but I'm feeling better," Harry told him.

"Good, oh Gryffindor won the match," Theo told him.

"Well there's always next time," Harry told them and then he fell back to sleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"What happened to Potter is completely uncalled for and unacceptable," McGonagall said.

"I agree, Minerva," Snape said, "And I'm planning on questioning both Weasley and Granger. If Dumbledore does anything to keep me from doing my job I'm going to have him brought before the Board. Add what's going on in the school right now and we have the perfect way of getting rid of him."

"I agree," Sprout said and then the door suddenly opened.

"What the hell-."

"There has been another attack," he told them.

"Who?" Snape asked.

"Colin Creevy," the boy answered, "Madam Pomfrey has just brought him into the wing."

McGonagall was out the door before anyone could stop her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Things are not going well but they won't be going well for Dumbledore.


	12. Rumor's About Potter

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 12: Rumors About Potter

Harry stayed in the wing for the next couple of days. He got no visitors except for Blaise and Theo. Snape came around, as well as McGonagall, both of them had worried looks on their faces.

"I can't believe that a Bludger would come after Harry," he heard McGonagall say.

"It had to be rigged," Snape said.

"But who would do that?" Theo wondered.

"You know, I'm here," Harry told them.

"Sorry about that, Harry," McGonagall said "We're just trying to figure out who could have done this."

"I bet Dumbledore thinks that I did it," Harry said, venom in his voice.

"Oh if that man thinks that you did it, I'm going to tell him what he can do with his theory."

"You don't think that he's going to try and use this to get Potter expelled," Snape wondered.

"He better not," McGonagall said, her eye narrowing, "But if he does then I'll have him brought before the Ministry, myself."

"Is there anything that we can do?" Theo asked.

"I doubt it," McGonagall said, "But thanks for the offer."

"Is this because I'm in Slytherin," Harry wondered.

"I'm sure that's the reason," McGonagall said, "Remember when he believed, or wanted to believe, that you were after the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Harry spat.

"He probably thinks that you opened the Chamber of Secrets, though I don't know why."

"I think that we should protect Harry, "Blaise said, "I mean, Dumbledore could try and do anything to get Harry expelled."

"I agree," Snape said, "Let's watch over him so that Dumbledore can't do anything."

What added to Harry's worry about being expelled for something that he didn't do was the fact that another victim had been found. Colin Creevy had been found outside the wing and, when Harry was released, everyone was talking about him, though not in a nice way. All around he heard people whispering about him being the one that was attacking people.

"He attacks Filch's cat and now Colin Creevy," someone from Hufflepuff said.

"I bet he hexed that Bludger to make it attack him," said a girl from Ravenclaw.

"Why doesn't Dumbledore remove the snake from Hogwarts," said another one.

"Hay, Potter, going to attack someone else?" Granger asked, her two friends laughing.

"Don't pay attention to them," Blaise said, "We know that you didn't attack anyone."

Harry glared at the grinning faces of Granger, Weasley, and Brown, saying, "Yeah, I know."

"Your going to have to clear your name," Theo said, "Before the Ministry does come and take you away."

"And how do I do that?" Harry asked.

"By finding out everything that we know about the Chamber of Secrets," Theo said in a hush tone.

"But who would know, besides Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"How about McGonagall," Theo suggested.

"Well then, let's go and visit her," Harry said and the three boys left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"They've left," Hermione said to Ron and Lavender.

"I think we should follow them," Ron suggested, "We'll be able to catch Potter in the act and then have him removed."

"Oh Dumbledore will be so proud of us," Lavender said.

"Then let's do it," Hermione decided and the three of them left as well.

They had no idea where Potter and his filthy friends went to but Hermione and the others looked for them for hours. Finally giving up they headed back to the Common Room and off to bed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So you want to know when the Chamber of Secrets was opened." McGonagall said when Harry asked her about it.

"Yes, I'm trying to prove that I didn't attack anyone."

She nodded and then said, "The Chamber was opened fifty years ago. No one knows who did it but Hagrid was expelled during his third year."

The three of them looked at each other.

"Was anyone able to prove that Hagrid did it?"

"A boy name Tom Riddle had proof that Hagrid was keeping a monster down in what's now Professor Snape's Potions class, but Dumbledore didn't believe that he had done it."

"What house was Hagrid in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor," McGonagall answered.

"Oh that explains everything," Harry said, his tone bitter.

"What house was Riddle in?" Theo asked.

"Slytherin," McGonagall answered, "His mother was a Gaunt, don't know much about that family. The line went extinct around world war II."

"I bet my father could find out more about the Gaunt family," Theo said. "Or maybe Professor Snape can find out. I know that his mum came from an old Wizarding family."

"Why don't we talk to Professor Snape," Harry suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," McGonagall said, "I'll go with you so that you can't be blamed for attacking anyone."

Harry nodded and the four of them left her office.

When they arrived at Snape's office he was locking up for the night. He turned when they arrived, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you know about the Gaunt family?" Harry asked him.

Snape became thoughtful and then said, "Their a direct descendents of Salazar Slytherin. My mum made me remember the names of 'important' Wizarding families."

"I told them that Tom's mum was a Gaunt, from what Dumbledore told me."

"Wait a minute, guys," Theo said, "If Tom Riddle's mother was a Gaunt, and she was probably the remaining descendent of Salazar Slytherin then that would make Tom Riddle-."

"THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN!" they all said at the same time.

"But that was fifty years ago," McGonagall said.

"Is there any mention of Tom Riddle dying?" Harry asked.

"Well there was a Tom Riddle that died over forty years ago, a man," McGonagall said. "There were rumors that he had a son. But a muggle was charged."

"I think that Tom Riddle, the boy, and Tom Riddle, the man, are related," Harry said, "So Tom Riddle, the boy, kills his father."

"For what reason?" Theo wondered.

"He probably didn't want to be associated with a muggle," Snape said and then he groaned, "There's a ritual that can bring the Dark Lord back. It calls for the bone of a father."

"Oh great," Harry said, "If he gets that bone then he can come back."

"Not if we have anything to say about that, Potter," McGonagall said, "Severus, can you take care of the grave?"

"Of course," Snape said. "I can brew a potion that will cause the bones to dissolve into nothing. He won't be able to use any of it and it won't look as though anything happened to the grave."

"That should take care of any desire that You-Know-Who has to come back that way," McGonagall said. "Let's also be on the lookout for anything that might have Riddle's name on it."

"We'll turn it in if we find it," Harry promised.

Both Professors nodded and then Harry and the others headed back to the Slytherin Common Room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoy this version of Harry.


	13. I Hate Dobby

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 13: I Hate Dobby

Harry was still in the Hospital Wing, long after his friends and the staff had left. Who had sent the Bludger at him and for what purpose? He suspected that maybe Dumbledore had done it, but then he thought that had to be impossible. The Headmaster might hate him but he was not about to risk being fired. Harry turned over in his bed, making sure that he did not injure himself even more, and went to sleep.

The feeling of someone putting something on his forehead caused Harry to wake with a start. He pushed it away and saw a house elf.

"W-Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"Dobby, sir, Dobby the house elf," the creature said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

"I tried to see you during the summer but you were with the Potions Master," he said, "I wanted to warn you not to return to Hogwarts this year, but oh poor Dobby couldn't do it."

"And why do you think that I would have been interested in not coming back?" Harry asked. "Hogwarts is my home!"

"Because the terrible things that have been happening are happening right now," he said, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened."

"And everyone thinks that I did it."

"Oh poor Harry," he said, "But you need to leave right now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry said, "I'm not leaving just because people have been attacked."

"Oh I was afraid that you would say that," Dobby said, "I was hoping that after the Bludger that I sent to you that you would see sense."

"Your Bludger, that thing almost took my head off."

Harry felt his anger rising and he got out of bed.

"Never kill you, hurt you, yes, but never kill you."

"AND WHAT IF IT HAD KILLED ME?" Harry bellowed.

Dobby was shaking with fear and then with a crack, he was gone.

"Gods, I hate Dobby," Harry said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm worried about Harry, Severus," McGonagall said, "With what happened to him during the Quidditch match and now Colin has been attacked."

"I know," Snape said, "And I thought that my return to school would be free of danger."

"Fat chance of that happening," she said, "So are you looking forward to the end of term?"

"Naturally," Snape said, taking a sip of his tea. "So what are your plans?"

"I'm staying here and keeping a watch on Lockhart," McGonagall said, making Snape give her a look, "Honestly, Severus, you don't think that it's strange that someone like Lockhart would decide to teach?"

"I do agree that it's strange," Snape said.

"I don't trust him!" McGonagall stated, "And I'm going to keep a close watch on him."

"Then I'll do the same," Snape said.

"Thanks."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another short chapter, I know. The next one will be longer.


	14. Christmas Break

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 14: Christmas Break

Harry was glad when the first half of term ended. Most everyone was going home and he would be able to escape people thinking that he had done something to Colin. Of course what didn't help was the fact that Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had also been attacked a couple of days ago. Everyone was looking at Harry, except for Snape, McGonagall, and those that knew him.

"We know that you didn't attack anyone," Theo said.

"Thanks," Harry said, "So did you sign up to stay at Hogwarts?"

"No, and don't ask me where I'm going," Theo said, "You'll probably lose your lunch."

"I heard that Snape is staying," Blaise said, "Though Granger and Weasley are leaving as well. Hope he never comes back."

"Let's not forget Brown," Harry added.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Theo said.

"So what are you going to do while everyone is living it up?" Theo asked him.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I mean, I don't really know. Slughorn allowed me to brew during the Christmas break, but I don't' know if Professor Snape will."

"Ask him," Blaise suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Blaise said.

"Thanks, I will," Harry promised.

Soon the grounds were deserted and the students back home with their families. Harry spent his time walking around, going to the Library, or just enjoying the fact that he didn't have to listen to people accusing him of things that he didn't do. He saw blasted Lockhart, who he still wanted to kill, and ran when he asked Harry if he wanted to come to his office for a cup of tea.

"You're playing hard to get," Lockhart called out.

Harry turned the corner and ran right into McGonagall and Snape.

"Harry what's-."

"Oh hi Minerva," Lockhart said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked.

"Nothing."

"He wants me to come for a cup of tea and I don't want to," Harry told them.

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course-."

"He's lying," Snape cut in. "He's got nasty plans for the child."

Harry saw McGonagall drawing out her wand and pointing it at him. Lockhart backed away and then ran down the corridor and out of sight.

"Thanks," Harry said, feeling relieved that the man was gone.

"I'm going to cast a charm on you, Harry," Snape said, "I'm not going to leave you unprotected."

Harry felt the warmth of the charm come over him and smiled.

"I think that Harry should join us for tea," McGonagall said, "Wouldn't that be great?"

"Sure," Harry said, and he allowed himself to be taken to Snape's office.

Tea was wonderful, with everything that Harry liked on the table. Sprout and Flitwick were there as well, which was great. They were talking about the students and how they thought that Harry was attacking people.

"I'm not doing that," Harry told them.

"We know that your not," McGonagall told him, "But we have to keep our guard up."

"Glad the dumb trio is gone for the Christmas break," Snape said.

"I agree, they are a complete nightmare," McGonagall told him. "So how are things going, so far, with your Christmas break?"

"Great, but what I want to do is brew during the break," Harry told her.

"Just like you did when Slughorn was around."

Harry nodded.

"Slughorn allowed you to brew," Snape said, shocked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"He's good at it," McGonagall said, "He even wants to be a Potions Master."

Harry saw the shocked look on Snape's face and then he smiled. It was a nice thing to see.

Snape gave Harry permission to brew, but only if he was there. Harry had no problem with that as it would keep Lockhart away from him. He hadn't see the walking poster boy for child molestation since he ran into McGonagall and Snape and he knew that, once term began, that Lockhart would be around much more often. Harry decided that he would work on something to prank Lockhart so badly that the man would leave. After looking through several books he found the perfect potion. A Hair Loss Solution.

He took down some of the ingredients and started to work, Snape looking over what he was doing. He laughed when he saw the headline of the potion.

"I'm going to have the house elves slip this into his drink," Harry told him. "And then gone with the hair."

"Oh, I have to see that," Snape said, chuckling.

The potion didn't take long to brew and soon Harry had several bottles of the solution. He then summoned a house elf, who appeared.

"Make sure that this gets into Lockhart's drink," Harry told him.

"Bubble will do what Master Harry wants," Bubble said and then he vanished.

"I should have asked her to put it in Dumbledore's drink as well," Harry said.

"Don't push it," Snape warned. "Dumbledore will get his soon enough."

"Gods, I hope so."

Christmas came around, and thankfully Harry didn't have to go up to the Great Hall. Food had been brought down to the dungeons and Harry was having the time of his life. He got presents from all of his Professors, minus Dumbledore. Harry threw into the fire the one from Lockhart and that caused the fireplace to blow up. Harry had a bad feeling that Dumbledore was going to blame him for this.

He called Snape, telling him what happened.

"I'll be there," Snape said and ten minutes later he entered the common room. "What happened?"

"Lockhart sent me something that blew up when I threw it into the fire," Harry told him.

Harry saw Snape taking out his wand and muttering a spell under his breath. Shards of something came out and went into a bag that had magically appeared.

"I'll have this tested," he said.

"Thanks," Harry said and he went back to eating.

Thankfully the fireplace could be repaired but the cost would come out of Harry's vault. Not that Harry minded but it was coming from Dumbledore. He blamed Harry for the destroyed fireplace, not on Lockhart's gift.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Of all the dumb things that man has done since Potter came here, this has to be the lowest," McGonagall snarled at Madam Bones, "Making Potter pay for a fireplace that was damaged due to Lockhart's damn gift."

"Does Severus know what it was," Madam Bones asked.

"He plans to find out and tell me," McGonagall said, "Gods, I hope that it wasn't a potion."

"It was a potion," said the sudden voice of Severus Snape.

Both women turned to see the Potions Master walking in. He looked grave and angry.

"Don't tell me a lust potion," Madam Bones said.

"I'm afraid that it was," Snape said, "And the fact that Harry is still young, well you don't want to know what would have happened."

"Dear Gods, we have a child molester at Hogwarts," McGonagall said, fear on her face.

"Give me the results, Severus, and I'll have Alister come and arrest him."

"Will pleasure," Snape said and he made a piece of parchment appear out of thin air and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said and then left.

"This whole thing is just freaking me out," McGonagall said, "It's unsettling; Severus, and you know it."

"I agree, Minerva," Snape said, "I can take over the Defense classes."

"Dumbledore won't let you," McGonagall said, "But I think I know who can."

"Who?"

"Kingsley," McGonagall said, "He's a good Auror and a damn good defense master."

"Fine, as long as he doesn't believe that Harry's attacking people."

"I'll let him know that lies that Dumbledore is cooking up," McGonagall said.

Snape nodded, but said nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Hope you like the chapter and thanks for your reviews.


	15. A Talk With Dumbledore

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the mistake in how Harry got injured.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: A Talk With Dumbledore

Dumbledore was busy working, or thinking of something else that he could do to try and get Potter expelled, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened to reveal Kingsley and Alister.

"What can I do for you both?' Dumbledore asked.

"We have arrested your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Kingsley told him.

"WHAT!" Dumbledore bellowed.

"Albus, did you know that Lockhart likes to molest children?" he asked.

"Of-Of course not," Dumbledore stammered.

"Well that's what he confessed to," Kingley told him, "He's already attacked three students in Hufflepuff and he intended on attacking Mr. Potter. Thank the gods that Severus and Minerva stopped him."

"They seem to like to poke their noses where it's not wanted."

"Albus, we're going to have to tell the Board of Governors," Alister told him.

"What, and give Lucius any means to remove me."

Dumbledore saw Kingsley glaring at him and then Alister said, "I might not like the blond git, but I wouldn't want his son to be attacked."

"We will leave you to think about what we said," Kingsley told him and both men left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Potter, this is all your doing," Granger snarled, slamming the front page of the Daily Prophet all over Harry's breakfast.

He glared at her and then asked, "and how is this my problem?'

"You removed the best teacher that we had," she said, "Oh I bet you just love that."

"And I don't have to answer to you," Harry told her, "Now remove your horrible paper and let me eat in peace."

She glared at him and said, "This isn't over, Potter."

"Oh, but I think it is," said the voice of Professor Snape.

Harry grinned as she turned white and faced her Head of House.

"But, sir."

"Don't butt me, Miss Granger; I'm sick and tired of hearing your excuses. Leave before I give you detention."

"Fine," she said and she stormed out.

"Thanks for help me, sir," Harry said.

"Not a problem, Mr. Potter," Snape said and then he headed for the staff table.

"I swear that man has eyes in the back of his head," Harry told Theo.

"I know," he said, "Thank Merlin that we're in his house."

Harry nodded.

When Harry was finished he headed over to the staff table where Snape was looking at something that he thought might be food. Snape looked up when Harry approached.

"Sir, a house elf visited me while I was in the wing," Harry told him. "He's name is Dobby."

"Dobby, he's owned by the Malfoy family," Snape told him. "What did he want?"

"He said that he was the one that enchanted the Bludger to attack me during the match," Harry told him.

He saw Snape's face turn red and he got up.

"Thanks for telling me, Mr. Potter," Snape said and then he left.

"I hope he at least eats," Harry said and then he headed for Herbology.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"A house elf," McGonagall said, "Attacked Mr. Potter."

"Yes," Snape said, "I don't want to call Lucius on the carpet because he might not know that Dobby is leaving."

"Do you think that Lucius might be responsible for what's happening?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Snape vowed, "Also, I overheard the Weasley twins talking about an encounter that they had with the Malfoy family. Malfoy's house elf, Malfoy in the bookstore, there's something going on here that smells like Malfoy."

"What exactly happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Well Lucius made fun of Arthur because he had to get Ginny second hand books," Snape said, "He took one of the books out and then replaced it."

"Do you think that he could have slipped something into Ginny's possession," McGonagall asked.

"I don't know, but I do intend to find out," Snape told her, "But first, I need access to Gryffindor Tower."

"Granted, the password is Blood Oil," McGonagall said.

"Thanks," Snape said to her and then left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope this chapter was long enough. Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews, and catching me when I mess up.


	16. Finding The Book

Title: Different House

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 16: Finding The Book

"Blood Oil," Snape said to the panting of the Fat Lady.

It opened to let him pass.

The Gryffindor's all looked at him when he entered but they didn't dare say anything. Good, he didn't want to have to worry about someone asking him annoying questions. He then turned and headed up to the girl's dorm, first floor. Upon entering he saw that Miss Weasley was busy writing in something.

"Is that the book that you found in your cauldron," Snape asked her.

"I'm not answering that," Miss Weasley said.

Snape walked over and grabbed the book, pulling it out of her grasp. Suddenly something hard came down on him and he blacked out.

When he came to he found himself in the wing. Oh just great! Madam Pomfrey came over to check on him. He really hated it when he had to be here. Too many memories from when he had been in school.

"Mr. Weasley found you," she said. "What happened?"

"I don't remember," Snape said, "Why was I there?"

"Dear Merlin, a memory charm was put on you," she said, "I'm going to get McGonagall."

Snape was confused and then McGonagall appeared through the doors and went over to the bed.

"Poppy told me that a memory charm has been placed on you."

"I don't know why she would say that," Snape said.

"What is the last thing that you remember?" McGonagall asked.

"Taking a shower," Snape answered.

"I think I agree with Poppy when she says that you've had a memory charm put on you," she told him, "Mr. Potter told you that Dobby had confessed to attacking him. You concluded that Lucius Malfoy must of put something into Ginny's possession that might be the cause of all this."

"I did!"

"You did!" McGonagall stated. "And I think that Miss Weasley cast the memory charm on you, though that's an advance spell."

Snape's brain started working and then he said, "That's it."

"What's it, Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"Ginny Weasley is possessed," Snape said, "And that means that this school is in even more danger."

"We should tell Dumbledore."

"Like he's going to believe us," Snape said, "He'll think that we're just making something up so that Mr. Potter will be free of suspicion."

"What should we do?" McGonagall asked.

"Give me time and I'll find a way to get her free of whatever is controlling her," Snape told her.

McGonagall nodded.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"That fool, Snape, knows," the voice inside Ginny's head said.

"He's always butting in," Ginny snarled.

"Then you know what you have to do, Ginny," the voice said, "Soon Hogwarts will fall and Salazar Slytherins vision will come to pass."

Ginny smiled and then headed for the girl's bathroom.

The snake came out at Ginny's command. It had its eyes closed and turned to look at her.

"Attack Snape," Ginny ordered, "He's down in his office."

"Yes, Mistress," the snake hissed and then it vanished.

"Let's see how Snape likes being killed," Ginny hissed and then she left the bathroom.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I know, another short chapter. Sorry, sigh. I hope the next one will be longer.


	17. Another Attack

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 17: Another Attack

"Okay, so I think that we're all looking for a book," McGonagall said, "Something that Ginny can hide."

"How do we know that Ginny might be the person attacking the students," Sprout asked.

"Because everything fits," McGonagall said, "Lucius Malfoy put the book, or whatever, into her cauldron. Severus, here, has told me that he's got a number of objects that he got from You-Know-Who. One of them could easily be causing all this."

"Sounds fair to me," Flitwick said. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to find a way to see if I can locate what she's got," Snape told them, "I'm just hoping that she doesn't cast another memory charm on me."

"Me either," McGonagall said, "We don't need your mind damaged anymore."

"Well if you need me then I'll be down in my lab," Snape told them and he left.

Snape unwarded his lab and stepped inside. He started to take down ingredients to get ready for the potion that he would be brewing. Suddenly he heard a hissing sound that made him drop the ingredients that he had, breaking them. That's when he saw the image of the snake and felt his body seized up. He fell to the floor, as stiff as a board.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So do you think that you'll have to return to the muggles," Theo asked Harry.

"I hope not," Harry said, "I would hate having to put up with another summer of listening to my stupid Aunt Petunia fawning over Dudley."

Theo shook his head.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore is forcing you to live with them," Blaise said. "I think that it's a crime."

"I don't think that he cares," Harry told him, shaking his head.

"Well he should."

"Blaise, Harry's not in Gryffindor so his safety doesn't matter to him," Theo pointed out.

"And he also doesn't like it that I'm outdoing him," Harry pointed out. "That man makes me really wonder."

"Wonder what?'

"If he's sane," Harry answered.

Later that night Harry was busy working on his Potions when Flint walked up to him. He had a look on his face that told Harry that he wasn't going to like what he had to say. Harry put his quill down and looked at him.

"Professor Snape has been attacked."

"What," Harry hissed, "But, whom?"

"I have no idea, but the Headmaster wants to talk to you," Flint told him.

Oh just great.

When Harry arrived at the Headmaster's office he saw a man with a bowler hat standing there. Harry had no idea what was going on.

"There he is," Dumbledore said.

"Mr. Potter I'm sure that you heard that Professor Snape was attacked," the man said.

"Yes, Flint just told me."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you to Azkaban," he said.

"What!" Harry hissed.

Dumbledore had a grin on his face and he said, "Your attack on Professor Snape has given me all the proof that I need. You're the Heir of Slytherin, therefore your attacking people."

"I'm not attacking anyone."

"I highly doubt that," Dumbledore said, "Fudge, you can take Mr. Potter away. Once your gone things will return to normal."

"But, I'm not the one doing it."

Dumbledore said nothing.

Azkaban prison had to be the worst place that Harry had ever been in. He was stripped of his clothes and made to wear prisoner clothes. And then he was locked in with a man that was twice his age. At once this creature appeared and started sucking all the happiness out of him. He kept thinking about all the bad things that had ever happened to him.

"Snap out of it," the man growled.

"I'm going to be here forever," Harry told him.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

The man gasped and said, "My name is Sirius Black, and I'm your godfather."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that you had Harry locked away in Azkaban."

"He attacked people, Minerva," Dumbledore said, "Now why don't we focus on getting this castle back to normal."

"He didn't attack anyone."

"I won't hear anymore about this," Dumbledore told her and then he went back to what he was doing.

When she got back she told Flitwick and Sprout what had happened. They were both shocked. And then they asked what they were going to do now.

"Severus suspected that Ginny Weasley was attacking people. So we need to find a way to get the book away from her."

"And how do we do that?" Sprout asked.

"I'm going to do a surprise inspection," McGonagall told them. "In the middle of the night I will come and demand that everyone come down. They won't have time to hide anything."

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Flitwick said.

"Let's just hope this works and Potter doesn't suffer anymore damage."

That night, around three, McGonagall screamed for everyone to come down. She banged on doors, knocking many out of their beds. She yelled for them to come down and one by one each student came downstairs.

"I want nothing in your pockets, nothing," McGonagall told the students. "If I find anything in your pockets you'll be in a lot of trouble."

She took out her wand and said, "Accio, Ginny's books."

Suddenly books appeared and McGonagall looked through them. She pulled out a battered diary that had the name Tom Riddle on it.

"Miss Weasley," she called out.

No one came forward and so McGonagall walked down the line of new students and looked down at her.

"How long have you had this?" she demanded.

"None of your business," she snarled.

McGonagall gave her a look and then suddenly Ginny bolted. McGonagall waved her wand and Ginny fell flat on her face.

"I think that we'll make this business of the Headmaster," she said.

And maybe Harry will finally come home.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So Peter betrayed my parents," Harry said.

"Yes," Sirius said, "He's a rat, though I don't know where he is."

"Well Weasley has a rat."

He saw Sirius giving him a look and then Harry added, "He's been living with them for years."

"Eleven years," Sirius said and Harry nodded, "Harry, if you get out you need to warm Alister that Ron's rat is Peter. He can get me out of here."

Harry saw the Dementor coming and focused on keeping his good thoughts to himself. The Dementor moved on and then Harry said, "I can't believe that they think that I attacked my Head of House."

"I might not like Snape but he doesn't deserve to be attacked in his own lab by a monster," Sirius said, "Or the others as well."

"I heard that their going to be making a potion to bring them all back," Harry said, "That's what Theodore said."

"The Mandrake Restorative Draught," Sirius said, "Very affective!"

Harry said nothing and then he said, "Wait a minute."

He focused on what little magic that he still had left and a small bag appeared. He saw that Sirius looked shocked and then Harry said, "During my first year I was busy working on something that would allow me to use magic without a wand. No one at Hogwarts knew that I had invented it, not even Slughorn."

"And did you drink it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "It worked and now my bag is here."

"And what's in your bag?" Sirius asked.

He pulled out several sandwiches and handed one to Sirius. He took it and ripped it apart. Harry then made drinks appear and handed it to him.

"Not bad," he said, "Your cunning, for a Potter."

Harry grinned and said, "Not bad, for a Slytherin.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will have the next one up soon.


	18. Releasing Harry

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 18: Releasing Harry

"Headmaster, you need to see this," McGonagall told Dumbledore when she arrived, carrying a very immobile Ginny with her.

"Minerva, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I said look at this," she hissed, throwing the diary on his desk.

Dumbledore picked up and looked it over, then dropped it.

"How-."

"Ginny Weasley had the book," McGonagall said, "Severus suspected that Ginny was the one attacking people and went to get it. I smell dark magic in it and I think that Ginny attacked Severus because he had discovered the truth."

"That's impossible," Dumbledore said, "We have the Heir of Slytherin."

"Oh so you think that Harry just gave Ginny this diary, I don't think so," McGonagall said. "Find out from Ginny the truth, and then I expect that you will have Harry released at once."

"Fine, I'll have Professor White bring some truth potion in," Dumbledore said.

He got up and McGonagall watched as he went over to the fireplace. He fire called Professor White, who appeared with said bottle.

"Put her in a chair," Professor White said and McGonagall placed her carefully on the chair.

Several spells were placed on her and then three drops were given to her.

"What's your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tom Riddle," Ginny hissed in a voice that wasn't her own, "I see, you old fool, that you managed to find my diary."

"Oh gods," McGonagall gasped.

"Did you attack the students?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't, little Ginny did," Tom said, "She did everything that I asked her to do."

"Did you control her?" Dumbledore demanded.

Tom grinned through Ginny, and said, "Of course I did. I always have a way of making people do exactly as I want them. Little Ginny was so lonely, especially with the fact that Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin. She wanted him to like her so much and so she attacked people for him. But Potter didn't care anything for Ginny, not like I do."

"Did he order Ginny to attack people?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I did that all my own," Tom answered. "Now let me go, you old man."

"I don't think so, Tom," Dumbledore said, "I told you that I would be watching you-."

He broke off as the chair shook and then Ginny broke free. She grabbed the diary and then vanished, a nasty grin on her face.

"What the hell happened?" Professor White said.

"I think that Voldemort is trying to come back," Dumbledore said.

"Will you release Potter?" McGonagall demanded.

"Fine, I'll have his release orders signed," Dumbledore said, "But where is Ginny going?"

"There's only one place that she would go," Dumbledore told them, "The Chamber of Secrets."

"But we don't eve know where that is," McGonagall told him.

"True, but Potter would," Dumbledore said, "And all we need to do is wait for him to find out."

"Great, just great," McGonagall said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111

"Mr. Potter, you've been released," a guard told Harry.

"Take this, as a present," Harry said, handing him the pouch, "I'll make sure that you get a fair trial."

"Thanks, Harry," Sirius said, "And do tell Snape that, even though I don't like him or care for him, that he gets better."

"Thanks," Harry said and then he left the cell.

The return back to Hogwarts was fast and when he arrived in the Great Hall McGonagall ran over and hugged him. Harry returned it, glad to be away from the Dementors.

"It was Ginny, under Tom's control, that attacked people," she told him.

"Ginny, as in Ginny Weasley."

She nodded.

"We need to find out where the Chamber is at," Sprout said, who looked glad to see him as well.

"I agree, but I need to rest," Harry said. "And I need to talk to Madam Bones."

"Why?"

"Because we have a worst problem than just a possessed Ginny," Harry told them, "There's a Death Eater at Hogwarts by the name of Peter Pettigrew, and he's in the form of Ron's rat."

"How do you know that he's not lying?"

"And how do we know that he's not telling the truth," Harry countered.

"Okay, we'll have Madam Bones called," McGonagall said, "If it's true that Peter is a Death Eater then he can take Sirius place in Azkaban."

Harry nodded and then headed down to the Slytherin common room.

When he got there Theodore and Blaise were waiting on him. Harry had never been so happy to see his friends in all his life. He told them what had happened while he had been inside Azkaban, though he left out the part of Sirius Black telling him that Peter Pettigrew was alive and living as Ron's rat.

"I can't believe that your still sane," Theodore said, "I heard a lot nasty things about that place."

"And trust me, their all true," Harry told them. "I never want to go back there again."

"I can't believe that Dumbledore let you go," Theodore said.

"Excuse me, but the only reason they let Potter go is because he's got money," Granger said.

"And why don't you shut up, Granger," Harry snapped, "Gods, you've been nothing but trouble since the moment that I met you."

Granger glared at him and then said, "Dumbledore allowed me take over your tutoring sessions. As you were in Azkaban, where you should have stayed."

"And I bet that everyone failed their tests."

Granger grinned and said, "I bet they'll make better grades now that someone that really knows her stuff can tutor them. You know nothing, Potter."

"I know a heck a lot more than you do," Harry snapped, "And I'm going to be out of Hogwarts before you graduate. Now if you don't mind, Granger, I want to go to bed."

And he walked up the stairs and was gone.

The next morning Harry grabbed his things and headed for Charms. Being gone for a few days had really caused him problems in his studies. When he arrived he was greeted by Professor Flitwick, who looked happy to see him.

"I'm glad to have you back, Harry," Flitwick said.

"Thanks, it's great to be back."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and, yes, Harry was only gone for a couple of days.


	19. Valentine's Day, Horror

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 19: Valentines Day, Horror

Lessons continued even though Professor Snape was in the hospital wing looking as though he was carved out of a single block of stone. Harry visited him everyday; telling him what had happened and that there was another danger within Hogwarts. He didn't talk about Sirius Black, but he said that he would explain everything once the potion had been brewed. Granger, Weasley, and Brown were still as bad as ever, even more since Professor Snape had been attacked.

Granger was still upset that he had been freed, saying that he was only let go because he had money and connections. Where these suppose 'connections' were Harry never understood.

"She's just trying to get you to do something stupid," Theodore said.

"I know, and I wish that she would just shut up," Harry said.

A week after Harry had come back from Azkaban Professor McGonagall asked him to stay behind. Granger gave him an angry look but, thankfully, left. When the door was closed McGonagall placed a Silencing charm on it.

"Harry, Dumbledore let it slip that you can speak Parseltongue," she said.

"I can what?"

"Parseltongue, you can talk to snakes."

"Yes, but I only did it once at the zoo," he told her. "Why is he considering this important?"

"Well now that we know that Ginny is the one attacking people we need to get into the chamber, but we have no idea where it's at."

"I don't know either," Harry told her.

"Did you hear anything before you and Professor Snape found the writing?" she asked him.

"How-."

"We were looking through his things, to see if he left anything that might help us, and he write that you heard voices."

"Yes, in the wall," Harry said and then it clicked, "It's been using the pipes."

"Oh Merlin, there's an opening in the pipes down in Snape's lab," McGonagall said, "Salazar placed it there so that potion fumes could leave the lab quickly."

If she hadn't been sitting down she would have passed out.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing, but we do have our first clue," she said, "The next thing that we need to do is find out where the entrance is. Once we do that then we can get someone to go with you."

"Could you get some Aurors," Harry said.

"I could," McGonagall told him. "That would surely keep Dumbledore from trying something else."

"Thanks and what about the rat?"

"Alister is coming tomorrow to check on Mr. Weasley's rat," McGonagall told him, "He went to Azkaban and Sirius said that you told him that Mr. Weasley has had his rat for eleven years. Alister thinks that it's strange that a rat has lived that long."

"Thanks," Harry said, "For listening to me."

McGonagall smiled at him and said, "I don't think that all Slytherins are evil, Mr. Potter. And no matter how much Dumbledore wishes it, you're the best student that Slytherin has ever had, Professor Snape has said so himself."

She saw Harry going pink, and laughed.

"I haven't had much praise in my life," Harry told her.

"Well get use to it, Mr. Potter, because a lot more people out there are going to tell you the same thing that I'm telling you."

Harry nodded and McGonagall let him go.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I told you that Snape likes you," Theodore said when Harry told him what McGonagall had said.

"Thanks, it's nice to hear that someone thinks that I'm good," Harry told him, "It's still hard to get use to the idea that someone actually thinks that I'm worth something."

"So what are we doing today?' Blaise asked.

"Well I asked Professor White and she said that I can work in the lab today," Harry said, "Though not in the lab that Professor Snape was attacked at."

"Yeah, who would want to go in there," Theodore said.

Today Harry was working on brewing the Wolfbane Potion, a potion that he had seen in one of the advance books on potions that had come from the Restricted Section. Granger had managed to get her hands on the book, though he couldn't understand why she would need it, and had copied down the potion instructions. When they arrived Harry started to take down ingredients.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blaise asked.

"Positive," Harry said.

"But this potion is far beyond N.E.W.T," Theo said.

Harry gave him a look that silenced him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Alister had arrived and headed for the castle, his apprentice Tonks with him. He still couldn't believe that he had one, but seeing that he was retiring soon it was best this way. When Minerva told him that Peter might be alive, but in the form of a rat, that made him wonder. But, still, if it proved to be true the he could get the full story about Sirius Black from Peter.

"Did you remember the truth potion?" Alister asked Tonks.

"Yes, sir," Tonks said.

"Good," Alister said and they entered.

They were greeted by Minerva, who directed them to the Slytherin common room. The students were in classes, so no one would be coming around to bother them.

"Pureblood," Minerva said and the wall moved to let them enter.

The Slytherin common room was empty, like it should be, and a small cage was waiting on them. Minerva explained that she had told Filch to lock up all the rats in their cages and this one, belonging to Ron Weasley, had given a fight.

"Well let's start with this one, first," Alister said and he tapped his wand.

It glowed red and Alister at once lifted it out and then muttered a spell that made the rat change back into a man. Peter bolted but Minerva knocked him out with a wave of her wand.

"Looks like Sirius was right about Peter being alive," he said.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Tonks asked.

"Bring him over to the chair," Alister said and Tonks went to do just that.

When Peter was brought around the truth potion was stuffed down his throat. Alister sat down and looked at the man that many believed to be one of Blacks victims.

"What's my name?" Alister asked.

"Alister Moody," Peter said in a toneless voice.

"What's your name?" Alister asked him.

"Peter Pettigrew," Peter said.

"Was Sirius Black the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"He was, at first, but the Potter changed to me," Peter said.

"And why would they do that?"

"They wanted to throw the Dark Lord off," Peter answered.

"Did you betray the Potters to Voldemort?" Alister asked him.

'Yes," Peter answered.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Alister asked.

"Yes," Peter repeated.

"Well I think that's all," Alister said, "I'll have Sirius Black released in a couple of days."

"Thanks," Minerva said.

"So have you found a Defense teacher?" Alister asked after he had fire called Kingsley to pick Peter up.

"Dumbledore found this annoying woman, works at the tea shop in Hogsmead," Minerva said with distain.

"Well if he needs a proper one, then let me know."

"I will," Minerva promised and then Kingsley arrived, taking Peter away.

Alister considered his business over.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry focused the next couple of days on the Wolfbane. He had been working on the Stasis Charm on something else before he even dared to try it on the potion. When nothing exploded, Harry felt that he had mastered it. He only removed the charm when it was time to stir or add more ingredients. A week later the potion was complete and ready to be bottled. However he tested it, to make sure that it was correct, and then he sent it off to Remus Lupin.

Sirius had told Harry that Remus was a werewolf, but only after Harry had told him that he was a genius in potions. Sirius told him that if he ever got out of Azkaban that he would sponsor him, since Harry had told him that he wanted to be a Potions Master once he left school. He then cleaned everything up and left the lab. The next day Harry woke up to a nightmare. It all started when he entered the Great Hall and found that it had been decorated for Valentines Day.

"Don't tell me that this is all due to Professor Putterfoot," Harry said.

"Don't mention that horrible woman's name," Theo groaned.

Valentines Day quickly became Harry's least favorite holiday. The Professor had those making hearts during Defense, making Granger go huffy. Of course that was the only thing that Harry liked about the day.

"Lockhart was so much better," she said.

"Yeah, got to love a sexual predator," Harry countered. "That's really nice."

She glared at him, but Harry and his friends went past her and left the seething witch alone.

That night Harry was busy working on his Charms when two owls came flying through an opening that had been set up for students to receive owls when it wasn't post. They landed in-front of him and Harry took the first one and then the second one. The first one was from Remus Lupin. He opened it and read:

Harry,

Thanks for the Wolfbane, it helped. Sorry to hear that Severus got attacked by the Heir of Slytherin, would never think that someone that's suppose to be related to Salazar would attack someone in their own house. I heard from Minerva that the Mandrakes are half-way matured. I know that the truth will come out and everyone will know that you've not been attacking anyone. Stay safe, Harry.

Remus

Harry had to grin at that and then he took the second one and saw that it was from Sirius. He opened it and read:

Harry,

I got out! They found Peter and he confessed to everything. I'm back at the Black house, trying to get the damn place cleaned up but Kreature won't behave. I'm coming to Hogwarts next week to visit and to see what can be done for the victims of the heir. Thanks for the food bag and everything.

Sirius

Okay, so Valentines Day wasn't so bad after all.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Gods, I finally got that chapter done. Thanks everyone that reviewed so far in this story. You've been great. If I got the owner of that tea shop's name wrong, then I'm sorry.


	20. Sirius Visit

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 20: Sirius Visits

"So Peter killed those muggles," Theo said when Harry told him what had happened.

"Correct," Harry said, "I'm glad the truth came out."

"Me too," Theo said, "So what does he think about you being in Slytherin?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "I haven't had a chance to ask him."

"Do you think that he's going to visit?"

"He said that he was going to come and visit," Harry said, "He talked about working out a way of reviving those that were attacked."

"Do you think that Granger will be mad when she finds out that they said that someone else did it?"

Harry grinned and said, "I hope so."

Harry was back tutoring students that were having a hard time with their studies. The first time that he had come back they all told him how bad Granger had been to them. Harry felt his anger boiling but told them, "She's never going to help you again."

"Thanks," one of them said, a girl in Hufflepuff.

"No problem," Harry said, "Now let's see how much that you remember."

And the tutoring began again.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are your plans over the summer?" McGonagall asked Flitwick.

"I was thinking about going to Spain," he answered. "I want to do some research with some fellow Charms masters. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure," McGonagall said, frowning, "I've been so worried about those that have been attacked that I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do during the summer. I was thinking about going back to McGonagall manor when the term ends."

"Sounds like a good idea," Flitwick said. "So how long will it be before we can use the Mandrakes in the potion?"

"It should be within a couple of months," Professor Sprout said.

"Good," McGonagall said, "I know that Severus is going to be upset when he finds out how much he's missed."

"Do you think that Ginny will come out?" Flitwick asked, "I mean, she knows that we're after her."

"Let's hope that she does," McGonagall said, "Because when she does, then we'll have her."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm surprised that your letting Harry become a Potions Master," Lupin said to Black.

"He's a bright kid and Minerva said that he's not a fan of Quidditch," Black said, "Anyway, how those muggles treated him, he deserves to be able to do his own thing. He's never been given that chance before."

"I agree," Lupin said, "But, just saying, shocked."

"I'm glad I gave you your daily heart attack," Black said, "So how did the Wolfbane go?"

"Great and I didn't have to pay for it," Lupin said, "Harry wrote to me, telling me that I can have a free supply of the stuff. That's one less thing that I have to worry about. So did you tell Minerva what you want to do with Harry this summer?"

"Yes, I told her that I wanted to take him to a mind healer," Sirius said, "With what happened last year, he needs it."

"Why don't you take him to that group that Snape talked about?"

"Heck, no," Black said. "There's a mind healer that can help him just fine."

Lupin gave him a look and then said, "What about being understanding."

"I am being understanding, but I don't have to be THAT understanding."

"Whatever you say," Lupin said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry got out of bed the day that Sirius was supposed to show up. He hurried out of the common room and up to the entrance hall, where several of the students from the other houses were coming in to eat. He looked around for Sirius but didn't see him. So he sat down and started to eat his breakfast. A couple of minutes later McGonagall walked over to the table and looked down at him.

"Sirius is here," she told him.

"Thanks," Harry said and he left.

He found Sirius and Remus in the entrance hall. Sirius ruffled Harry's head and smiled at him. Harry was glad to see that he looked better since the last time that he saw him.

"Ready to go to Hogsmead?" he asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

"Great, we can stop by and see if they have any Mandrakes ready," Sirius said, "Professor Sprout said that she needed them for the potion."

"Which I'm going to be helping with," Harry said, pride in his voice.

"I'm sure that old Snape will like that," Sirius said.

Harry nodded and they left the castle.

The village of Hogsmead wasn't packed with people, which made getting from one place to the next easy. They did go to the Apothecary first and meet up with the manager.

"Do you carry any Mandrakes," Sirius asked.

"Yes," the manager answered, "Their full matured and ready to be used."

"Can I see?" Harry asked.

"Let him," Sirius ordered at the look that manager was giving Harry.

The manager left and then came back a couple of minutes later. Harry grabbed it and checked it over. He then said, "Their mature!"

"Good," Sirius said and he gave the manager the money. "Now let's look around and then we'll send these to Professor White."

"Fair enough," Harry said, "I can't wait to get this over with and people stop believing that I'm attacking people."

"I still can't believe they think that you are attacking students," Sirius said.

"Well I guess it's due to the fact that I'm in Slytherin," Harry told him. "Everyone in the school thinks that I'm evil, even though I'm not."

"Well we don't think that you're evil," Remus told him.

"Thanks," Harry said, "and I mean it."

Sirius got him sweets from Honeydukes, which he decided to share with his friends, and Sirius showed him the new brooms that were coming out. Harry pretended to be interested, but he was glad to get back to Hogwarts so that the Mandrakes could be given to Professor White.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm worried about you taking Potter's side, Sirius," Dumbledore said, "That child has proven time and time again that he has no regards to how we do things."

"And I bloody remember that you never pressed for a trial," Sirius told him, "So I think that your opinion means nothing."

"Well if you had told me that James and Lily had switched Secret Keepers then I would have made sure that you had gotten a trial."

"I don't have to justify what I did," Sirius said, "And it seems like you hate the idea that Harry didn't conform to what you wanted. I might not like the idea that he's in Slytherin, but I would never hate him for that."

"You hated Snape for being in Slytherin."

"Have you found Miss Weasley?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"No, we have not," Dumbledore said, "We think that she's hiding in the Chamber of Secrets, but we don't know where it's at. I told Severus that Harry could help because he's got some of Voldemort's powers, including the ability to speak to snakes, but I'm thinking that Potter didn't get the message."

"Then I'll tell him," Sirius told him.

"Not yet," Dumbledore said.

"And why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because it's not the right time," Dumbledore told him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, loved them.


	21. Harry's Anger

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the wait. And thanks everyone that has commented and reviewed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 21: Harry's Anger

"Okay, so he knows that she's down in the chamber but won't let me go and find the entrance," Harry said when Sirius told him what Dumbledore had said.

"That's what I said," Sirius said.

"Don't you think that it's strange that Dumbledore won't allow him to find the entrance," Lupin said.

"Oh I know why, I'm in Slytherin," Harry said, "So what we need to do is find the entrance so that we can get Ginny and find out what the heck is going on here."

"Sounds like a good idea but we have no idea where to look."

Harry thought this over and then he said, "Me and Professor Snape found Mrs. Norris on the third floor. Is there anything around that might be able to tell us something?"

"Well Moaning Myrtle's bathroom is located on the third floor," Remus said, "She's a ghost that's always moaning about being dead."

"Why would she haunt a girl's toilet?" Harry asked.

"Because that's where she died," McGonagall answered. "She was found in the bathroom."

Harry suddenly snapped his fingers and said, "That's where the entrance is at?"

Everyone stared at him and then Remus asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Harry said.

"Then we'll go down there at once," McGonagall said, "Get Alister and Kingsley down here at once."

Sirius nodded and then ran off.

"Severus would be proud of you…Harry," Lupin said.

"Thanks," Harry said.

Ten minutes later Kingsley, Moody, and that girl that looked like she was going to trip over herself, arrived. He looked at them all and then said, "Sirius told us that you know where the entrance is."

"I've got a pretty good idea," Harry said.

"Well let's see if this good idea of yours works," Kingsley said and then they headed out of the room, down the corridor, and headed up the stairs to the third floor.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I know that Potter is going to do something," Granger said to Weasley and Brown. "He's been spending too much time with Black and that thing called Lupin."

"What are we going to do?" Weasley asked.

"We're going to stop Potter before he can attack anyone," Granger said, "And then we'll be hailed heroes by the Ministry."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Weasley said.

"Come on, lets find him," Granger said and they left the Slytherin common room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay, the Mandrakes are ready," Professor White said.

"Start brewing the potion, without Potter's help," Dumbledore said, "The sooner that we can get the truth out of them, the better."

"Do you think that they will tell us what kind of thing attacked them?" Professor White asked.

"I'm hoping so," Dumbledore said, "We don't need that thing running around, attacking others."

"Then I'll get the potion ready at once," she said and she left his office.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. There might be a couple but I will have a couple longer ones.


	22. Problems

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 22: Problems

Harry, Sirius, Remus, and the others headed for Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Harry was nervous about facing Ginny and that thing that was attacking people. However he couldn't just give up, and let that thing that harmed too many people run free.

"Now we don't know what skills that Voldemort has given her," Moody said.

"Always the cheerful one, aren't you, Alister," the girl said.

"Don't call me that," Moody growled.

"He doesn't like it when Tonks calls him Alister," Kingsley said.

Harry laughed.

"Let's get this over with," Moody demanded.

When they entered the bathroom they found a ghost crying. Harry had never seen anyone this sad in his life. True, his life had sucked when he had lived with the Dursley's, but never like this. She turned and looked at them.

"This is a girl's bathroom," she told them. "All of you, except her, don't look like girls."

"Now listen here," Moody said, "We are looking for the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Don't look at me, I don't know where it's at," she said.

"Excuse me," Harry said, "But how did you die?"

"Oh it was most awful," she said, "I was hiding in here because Oliver Hornbe had teased me about my glasses. The door opened and then I heard this voice. It was a boy's voice. He was speaking in some kind of made up language. I opened the door to tell him to go away and then I died."

"How did you die?"

"I don't know. All I saw as a great big pair of yellow eyes," she said, "Then my body sort of seized up and then I was floating away."

"It has to be a snake," Harry said, "You told me, Sirius, that Dumbledore said that he left a part of me when he attacked my home."

"Yes."

"Then the Heir of Slytherin can control a snake," he said, "And it's been using the plumping to get around."

"But where is the entrance," Tonks said.

They all started looking around and then Harry saw it. A little snake on the edge of a tap. He turned it, but Myrtle said, "That tap has never worked."

"Guys, this is the entrance," he told them.

"Well, well, look what we have here," said a girl's voice and Harry turned to see Granger and the others entering, "All the proof that we need to tell Dumbledore."

"What are you doing here, Granger?" Harry asked.

"Getting proof that you're attacking people," she said, "And wait until Dumbledore finds out that Aurors are helping out as well."

"Granger, shut up," Harry said, "I'm not attacking anyone."

"Like we believe that," Weasley said, "Now why don't you open it so that we can get even more proof."

"Shut up, Weasley, that's now how we're going to do it," Granger said, "Now move from that pipe or else."

"Or else, what?" said a cold voice and that's when Snape entered, followed by McGonagall and Professor White.

"Well another year of proving that you three are as dumb as a chipmunk," McGonagall said.

"He's in the wing," Granger said.

"She finished the potion hours ago and I told him that Harry was taking Aurors, Sirius, and Remus to get Ginny," McGonagall said, "Well you couldn't keep this man in bed."

"Get out of here, Granger, before I recommend that your expelled," Snape said, pointing his wand at them.

They bolted.

"Well glad that this is over," McGonagall said. "So I overhead that you found the entrance."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said.

"Good, now let's get this over," McGonagall said.

Harry turned and stared at the snake. He hissed, "Open" and the sink moved aside to let them pass.

"Boy, it's really big," Sirius said.

"And dark," Tonks added.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Snape said, "Now let's get this done so that our school can go back to bloody normal."

They all nodded and Harry jumped, the others following suit.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Potter was told," Granger said to the Headmaster.

"Great," he hissed, "Another year of hero worship of Potter."

"What are we going to do?" Granger asked.

"Nothing, because I'm going to make sure that Potter dies," Dumbledore said. "Nothing from this castle will be used to protect him."

"He's got others," Granger said.

"Damn," Dumbledore said and he left the office.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I think that it's time to help young Mr. Potter out," the hat said to Fawkes.

Fawkes nodded and he flew around, grabbed the hat, and then left through the window. Heading for The Chamber of Secrets.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I really had fun writing it.


	23. Fighting The Monster

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 23: Fighting The Monster

Harry had a feeling that this tunnel represented all the horror films that Dudley had ever sneaked into the living room to watch. Harry had no interest in seeing them, but he felt that this tunnel would be perfect for some mad crazy monster with a long knife to come leaping out from the shadows.

"Is it just my imagination but this place gives me the creeps," Tonks said.

"I'm feeling it too," Harry said, "So does anyone know anything about this snake?'

"I think that it might be a basilisk," Snape said.

They all turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"And you just had to tell us now," Tonks said, "Gods, I'm about to die at the hands of a basilisk."

"Do you wish to leave?" Moody asked.

"No," Tonks answered.

"Good answer," he said.

"So, any advice?" Harry asked them.

"Don't bloody look when you see it," Moody said.

"Moody, that advice doesn't help," Sirius said. "No wonder you don't have any kids."

Moody stuck his tongue out at him.

They continued to walk down the tunnel when suddenly they saw something. Harry at once closed his eyes but it turned out to only be a snake skin.

"That thing must be eighty feet, or more," Sirius said.

Tonks fainted.

"Oh great, she fainted," Moody said.

"Leave her," McGonagall said, "She'll just slow us down."

"Right, we'll come back for her soon," Moody said and they left Tonks behind.

At the end of the tunnel was a huge door, that had snakes all round it. Harry hissed at it and the snakes moved aside to let them pass.

The Chamber of Secrets was huge, with snakes lining up the walls. Harry shivered at the coldness of the room. In the middle of the room, setting on a throne, was Ginny. She gave them a look that told them that they weren't wanted.

"Well, well," she said, "The heroes have come to save the day."

"Miss Weasley, you are-."

"Don't talk to me, you filthy half-blood," Ginny snarled, getting up and approaching them, "No one talks to Lord Voldemort like that."

"Get out of her, Voldemort," Remus demanded.

"I think not," Ginny said, her voice changing, "I like this body and I'm going to make good use of it for a very long time."

She pulled out her wand but Moody was faster. Harry had never seen someone fly through the air like Ginny did. She landed on the floor and looked as though she was knocked out.

"It's the book that's controlling her," Snape told them, "We have to get the book away from her so that we can destroy it."

"I'll do it," McGonagall said and she approached Ginny.

Suddenly McGonagall screamed and fell, blood flowing from a wound in her stomach. Ginny was back on her feet, grinning.

"I'll take care of the little brat," Snape told them. "Get the damn book from her!"

Snape pulled out his wand but then Ginny turned around and spoke the words that Harry could only understand.

"Come forth, greatest of the Hogwarts four."

The mouth opened and out came a snake that almost gave Harry a heart attack. It turned and looked at her.

"Kill them," she hissed.

"COVER YOUR EYES," Snape screamed.

Everyone did and Harry tried everything to fight without opening his eyes, but it was no use. He opened them and looked right at the snake. He felt himself confuse and then nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry, opened his eyes," Sirius called out and then something black came out of Harry's body.

It twisted around and looked at them.

"You will never defeat me," it snarled and then it was gone.

"YOU MADE ME DESTROY A HORCRUX," she screamed.

Suddenly something appeared out of thin air and Sirius saw that it was Fawkes. What was it doing here? It dropped something and then charged at the monster, taking its eyes out. The snake was now safe to look at.

"Your bird might have blinded it, but the Basilisk can still smell," she snarled.

"Then let it smell this," Snape snarled and with a wave of his wand the snakes head came clean off.

She screamed and then Snape said, "No one touches Harry! Got that, you little bitch."

He then waved his wand again and the book flew from her arms and landed on the floor. He muttered a spell and the book soon turned into dust. There was a loud scream and whatever was inside Ginny came out and vanished as well.

"Thank Merlin that's over," Remus said.

They ran over and Kingsley checked McGonagall over.

"She's not going to live if we don't get her to the Hospital Wing," he told them.

"I'll check on Harry," Sirius said.

Suddenly Fawkes appeared and landed on McGonagall chest. Silvery tears came out and landed on the wound, which healed magically. She gasped and then said, "The first thing I see and its Fawkes ass."

They all laughed, even Snape did.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm glad that's over," Harry said when Ginny and McGonagall were in their beds in the Hospital Wing.

"Me too," Snape said, "That brought back too many memories that I want to forget right now."

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Strange, like I'm disconnected to something," Harry said.

"That would be the Horcrux that was in your scar," Snape said, "I can't believe that Tom made more."

"Do you think there are others?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm sure if it and we got rid of two of them," Snape said, "Look, we can't let the Headmaster know that we know about this. He will do anything to keep us from stopping him."

"I agree," Kingsley said, "So what is the plan?"

"There's a way to bring Voldemort back, but for that to happen he has to have his father's bone. If we get rid of that ingredient then he can't come back."

"Sounds like a good idea," Kingsley said, "Why don't we go to Tom Riddle's birth place and get rid of it."

"I'll stay here," Harry said.

"Good idea," Snape said and Sirius nodded. "Let's hope that the end of this term will be leaving us on a good note."

"Me too," Remus said, "I'm not going through another year next year."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you loved the chapter. Let me know what you think. I will read, though I may not reply.


	24. Snape Gets Revenge

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 24: Snape Gets Revenge

Leaving the school the next morning they Apperated to the village where Voldemort's father and mother had lived. It wasn't hard to figure out where he had lived as Snape was able to figure out that the Gaunts had been direct descendents of Salazar Slytherin. Upon arriving Snape and the others headed to the graveyard where Tom Riddle's father was buried.

"How do you know so much about Riddle?" Moody asked.

"When I decided to spy for Dumbledore I decided to find out all I could about the Dark Lord. Found out quiet easily that his mother had been a gaunt, with him swinging around that he was the Heir of Slytherin."

"Nice," Moody said.

The graveyard was empty, with a few flowers on some of the other graves. When they approached Snape took out his wand and muttered a spell that he had invented. The ground turned red, then green, and then finally black. When the wand was removed the ground returned to normal, not looking as though anyone had touched it. Snape then wiped his signature from the spell so that Voldemort couldn't find out who had cast it.

"This is my revenge for Lily," Snape said. "This man stole so much from us, thus I'm taken something from him."

"I know, Severus, I know," Lupin said.

"Let's get out of here before the muggles find us," Moody said.

"No, I want to visit the Gaunt's house," Snape said, "I have a feeling that what we're looking for will be there."

"What are we looking for?" Sirius asked.

"Another one of those damn Horcrux," Snape said, "If we can destroy another one then we won't have to worry about him being strong."

"Okay, Severus, if this means something to you."

"It darn right means something," Sirius said, "The idea that Voldemort will be weak is going to be wonderful."

"Then let's head to Gaunt house, I think I know where it might be."

It turned out that Moody was right on target. Gaunt House looked horrible and Snape wondered how anyone could live in such a place. Upon entering Snape sensed the dark magic and got his wand out.

"This place gives me the gobbywobbles," Tonks said.

"Yeah, it's got Slytherin stench all over it," Snape said.

He muttered spells under his breath and then suddenly a box burst forth and landed on the floor.

"Be careful, Snape," Moody warned.

"I know," Snape told him, "I'm not about to get infected with whatever this damn moron has filled this box with."

He waved his wand and the box opened.

Inside was just a ring. Snape knew that this ring had to be cursed, or else it wouldn't have so much spells on it. He brought his wand down and the ring shattered, leaving nothing behind. Snape stood up and turned to the others.

"Let's get out of here," Snape told them, "There's nothing here for us."

"Sounds good to me," Kingsley said and the group left, leaving the evil of the Gaunt family behind.

Snape was tired when he got back to the school. He took a long bath, changed, and then went to bed. It was only McGonagall waking him up that he saw that it was dark.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Only a couple of hours," she answered, "Harry wanted to know how things were going with your trip."

"Well," Snape said, "We got rid of the bones and the ring. I don't know how many that freak made, but we're going to find them all."

"That's good to hear," she said, "I would love to see his face when he realizes that he's not all powerful."

"Thanks," he said. "So how many do you think are out there?"

"I don't know," McGonagall said. "Oh Sirius is moving back to his old house and he wants you to test the area for dark magic."

"That whole house is filled with the stuff."

"I know, but he wants you to do that all the same," he said, "He wants Harry to feel safe when he visits."

Snape yawned and asked, "When?"

"This Saturday," McGonagall answered.

"Tell him that I'll see him then," Snape told her and then he went back to sleep.

On Saturday Snape went to the Black House to see what he could do. He still didn't like Black but if he had a problem the they couldn't trust Dumbledore to solve it. Upon entering he heard the sound of things being thrown away. He found the noise coming from the drawing room.

"I'm here, like you requested," Snape told him.

"Thanks," he said, "I have a few objects here that weren't here when I left," Sirius told him, "I would like for you to check them out."

"Sure," Snape said.

"I'm also planning on going to Gringotts to check out the LeStrange vault. I want to make sure that Bella didn't steal anything that belongs to me."

"Did the goblins give you permission?" Snape asked.

"Naturally," Sirius said, dumping more stuff into a bag. "So want to take a look at them."

Snape nodded and taking out his wand he looked at the first one. It was full of dark magic, but nothing that would kill, the second, the third, and the fourth were the same, but the last one made Snape step back.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It looks like a locket to me," Sirius told him.

"I know that, Black, but where did you find it?"

"It was on the mantel when I started cleaning up," Sirius told him, "What do you think it is?"

"A Horcrux," Snape answered.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"Three have been destroyed and I recognize the Dark Lord's magical signature," Snape explained. "Stand back!"

He flicked his wrist and flames came out of the end of his wand, turning the locket to ash. The image of the Dark Lord came out, hissing at them, and then he was gone.

"Gods, I hope that's the last of them," Sirius said.

"I think that I should go with you when you look at LeStrange's vault," Snape told him, "I have a bad feeling that something is waiting on you that you won't be ready for."

Sirius nodded, but said nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm not going to go into detail about Sirius and Severus going to LeStrange's vault. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the next one.


	25. An Offer

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 25: An Offer

Harry didn't see much of Snape and the others over the next couple of days. Remus told him that they were going after something called Horcrux and that it might take sometime to come back. He hoped that it didn't mean that he would have to go back to the Dursley's.

"I'm sure that they'll be back before exams," Remus said.

"I hope so too," Harry said.

Everyone was getting nervous about the exams. Granger, Weasley, and Brown had been expelled from Hogwarts for what they had done. It had been Snape that had expelled them, which got the old man upset. Personally Harry was glad that they were gone. Theodore and Blaise were worried, but Malfoy walked around as though he owned the place.

"I can't believe that he's not worried," Theo said.

"Yeah, it must be nice to have a rich daddy," Harry said, "Mine is dead, so I don't know what that's like."

"Don't worry about him, Harry; he thinks that he's something when he's not."

Harry didn't pay much attention to things like Quidditch or the other forms of nonsense that seem to be floating around. He only focused on his studies. A couple of days after Remus had told him that they wouldn't be gone that long he got a letter at the Slytherin table. He opened it and read:

Potter,

When you're done eating meet me in my office. I want to talk to you about something.

Professor S. Snape,

Potions Master

Head of Slytherin House

Harry hid the letter and went back eating.

When he arrived at Snape's office he knocked on the door. When he heard 'enter' he opened it to find not only Snape standing there but Sirius as well.

"Come in, Harry," Snape said and Harry closed the door.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry," Snape said, "We got rid of all the Horcrux, as far as I know, so that leaves the subject of your career. I know that it's too early but Sirius told me that you want to be a Potions Master."

"Yes sir," Harry said, "I really like Potions and finally being good at something."

"Glad to hear that," Snape said, "You know Professor Slughorn took me in as his apprentice and so I'm taking you in as mine."

Harry got excited but he held it in.

"You will be working with me starting this summer," Snape went on, "And, Harry, you can get excited. This is a great honor to be allowed to apprentice so early."

Harry jumped up and down in excitement.

"I'm sure that Harry won't be too much trouble," Sirius told him. "I'm allowed to see you over the weekend."

"That is the agreement that we agreed upon," Snape said, "Now do you want it?"

"Yes, sir, I do," Harry answered.

"Good, now why don't you head off and tell your little friends," Snape told him and Harry did just that.

"Your Snape's apprentice," Theo said, "Wow, Harry, wow!"

"Thanks and I won't have to worry about Granger trying to put me down," Harry told them.

"The wonders of power," Blaise said. "So when do you start?"

"This summer," Harry answered, "Sirius gets to see me on the weekend."

"Well even though it's going to suck that you can't have fun over the summer, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Harry said, "I'm proud of myself."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that you allowed Potter to have that apprenticeship," Dumbledore said.

"And I believe that the choice is mine," Snape told him.

"True, but do you really think that he has talent," Dumbledore said.

Snape gave him a look and then answered, "Yes, I do."

"He's not going to do anything that you tell him," Dumbledore warned.

Snape crossed his arms and looked at him, saying, "I believe that he will. And I believe that he'll end up being a great Potions Master."

"What James would think if he knew?"

Snape glared at him and then asked, "Can I leave?"

"Of course, Severus," Dumbledore said and Snape stormed out of the office.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh I would believe that he would say that," McGonagall said when Snape had told her what he had said; "I can't believe that he's willing to put you down like that."

"He doesn't like that he's not controlling someone," Snape told her, "I'm going to keep a watch on him during Harry's third year."

"I agree, we should all watch him," Flitwick said.

Everyone on the staff nodded in agreement.

Snape left the office and noticed Ginny Weasley walking past him, a glittering tiara on her head. She glared at him but Snape took no mind. Suddenly he felt a hex hit him and he blacked out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Poor Snape. He's having his worst luck in the world.


	26. Saving Snape's LifeAgain

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Warning: This chapter has torture in it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 25: Saving Snape's Life…Again

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked McGonagall.

"Severus is gone," she told him.

"When was the last time that you saw him?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was leaving the staff room," McGonagall answered.

"Has Ginny Weasley been released?" Sprout asked.

"I think so," Dumbledore said.

"You better know more than that," McGonagall spat. "If Ginny's been released then we're all in serious trouble."

"But the book has been destroyed, even the snake," Harry told her.

"I know that," McGonagall said, "But something else is going on here."

"Like what?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," McGonagall told him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape groaned as he finally came to. Slowly opening his eyes he saw that he was in some part of the castle that looked like it hadn't been used in centuries. He hissed a pain hit him again and he wondered where, in the name of Merlin, was he at.

"Ah, I see that you're finally awake," said a voice that he remembered from the chamber.

"Riddle," Snape hissed.

"Don't you dare call me that name," the voice said and a figure appeared suddenly.

It was Ginny Weasley. Damn, the bastard was back.

"You little friends have been destroying my Horcrux's," he snarled, through Ginny's lips.

"They were annoying me," Snape told him.

She slapped him and he hissed in pain.

"I'm going to enjoy cutting you, Snape," he said. "I want you to feel pain while I cut you while you're still alive."

"You're a real breath of fresh air, Riddle," Snape said.

A knife came down and Snape bellowed in pain as blood fell to the floor.

"Feels good, doesn't it," Riddle said. "I'm going to make this long and slow so that you will, in the end, beg for death."

"You first," Snape snarled through the pain.

Another slash came his way and Snape screamed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"We have to save Snape's life," Harry told Remus and Kingsley.

"But we have no idea where he's at," Remus said.

"I have that covered," Harry told them.

He took his wand and muttered, "Show me!" He focused his mind on Snape and the wand twirled around and pointed east.

"This spell will take us to where Snape is at," Harry told them.

"I'll get Moody and the others," Kingsley told them and he hurried out.

It took ten minutes to get everyone ready and they followed Harry's wand east. The corridors weren't filled with students, as most of them were studying for their exams. The wand then moved to the West when they reached the end of the corridor.

"But who would take Snape?" Sirius asked.

"I think that it's still Ginny Weasley," Harry said, "She's getting off from what Riddle forced her to do."

"I agree," Kingsley said, as they now climbed stairs and went down another passage. "She might not have liked it, at first, but now she's use to it."

"Gross!" Tonks said.

"She likes the attention that she's getting," Harry said. "I think she might be mad at Snape for expelling her brother."

"Like they didn't deserve it," McGonagall spat.

They soon came upon an abandon corridor and McGonagall stopped them.

"This place hasn't been used in over a hundred years," she told them.

"Merlin, I hope we don't find anything that belonged to Dumbledore," Kingsley said.

"I'm sure that we won't," McGonagall said.

"You seem so sure about that," Moody told her.

McGonagall glared at him.

"We need to find Snape," Harry told them. "I've got a bad feeling that he's in danger."

"And how do you know that?" Moody asked.

"I don't know, I just sense it," Harry told him.

The wand floated forward and so the group continued on.

The corridor seem to go on forever and finally the wand stopped and pointed to a door. Moody at once checked it and found several hexes on it. They were all recent and powerful.

"Looks like our little witch is waiting on us," Moody said.

"I still don't know how you know its Ginny," Tonks said.

"Because both are missing," Harry said and Moody nodded. "So any ideas on what we should do."

"Let's try and distance spell," Kingsley suggested. "That should get rid of them without us getting hurt."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Moody said and they all backed away while Kingsley cast the spell.

The entire corridor exploded and everyone dived to keep from getting hit. Thankfully the ceiling held up and the door was blasted open.

"Let's be careful," Kingsley warned.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Moody said and they all entered the room.

Harry gasped when he saw the state that Snape was in. McGonagall looked like she was about to faint. They all rushed over to untie him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"It's a trap," he whispered.

"Darn right it is," said the voice of Ginny Weasley.

They all turned to see the girl pointing her wand at them.

"Okay, this whole thing is really annoying me," Kingsley said.

"Look at her head," Harry said to him.

"Oh I see that you've noticed my little treasure," Ginny said. "Little Snape has been a naughty boy, destroying my Horcrux's."

"And why shouldn't he?" Tonks asked.

Ginny gave her an ugly look and then said, "Which one of you is going to die?"

"No one is going to die, Weasley," McGonagall said. "Because you can't defeat us all."

"Try me," Ginny snarled and she started firing spells at them.

Harry couldn't believe that Ginny was using advance spells on them. Kingsley, Remus, Moody, and Sirius were doing a great job in keeping her away from Snape. Harry drew his wand and cast series of hexes her way. She was able to combat four but not five. She was knocked to the ground and Kingsley ran and grabbed the tiara off her head.

"Get out of here," McGonagall said and they grabbed Snape and dragged them all out of the room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are we going to do now?" McGonagall asked everyone.

The tiara was glinting at them, but no one was having the urge to put it on.

"Snape used cursed fire to destroy them," Kingsley said. "But none of us will use the dark arts."

"I'll use it," Sirius said.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"If this gets rid of the damn thing then I'll do it," Sirius told them.

Sirius took out his wand and pointed it at the tiara. The fire came out of his wand and hit the tiara. The thing screamed and then exploded.

"Well that should be the end of them," McGonagall told them.

"Let's hope so," Remus said. "I would hate to think that there were any others out there."

"Me too," Kingsley said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Boy Snape is being saved a little bit too much in this story.


	27. Starting A New Life

Title: Different House (Harry's Second Year)

Rating: K

Summary: Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are back and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Oh and Snape finds out what house Harry was sorted into and is shocked. Based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches and sequel to Different House

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 27: Starting A New Life

Term ended with Snape coming back from St. Mungo for what happened and Ginny being sent there as well. Harry was glad to see that Snape was back, though he was sure that he wouldn't be able to get the picture of Snape bloody out of his head. Harry did very well on his exams and Slytherin won the House Cup, again.

"Glad this whole term is over," Blaise said.

"Yeah, no more problems," Theo said.

"That I agree with," Harry said. "I hope that next year will be better."

"So are you going to Prince Manor?" Theo asked.

"Yep, starting a whole new life with my new guardian," Harry told them. "I still can't believe that I'm never going to have to go back to the Dursley's again."

"I bet old Dumbledore is mad," Blaise said.

"Yeah, well I don't care about him anymore," Harry said. "He had me locked away in Azkaban."

"Yeah, the whole thing sucked."

On the day that everyone had to leave Harry watched them get on the Hogwarts Express. Once the train was gone he headed down to the Entrance Hall where Severus was waiting on him.

"Ready to go, Harry," Snape told him.

"Oh, yes, I'm ready," Harry said.

And he was.

THE END

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this chapter being super short, but I wanted to end it on this mark. I will be working on the sequel to this story, which I hope that you'll like. Thanks everyone that replied and sorry if I made any mistakes.


End file.
